Charmed Lineage 1x02: Armed Truce
by TBorah89
Summary: This episode jumps ahead 20 years. It's Henry Jr's Birthday but there are surprises in store for everyone.
1. Chapter 1:The Daily Grind

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only the Characters I make up in my Charmed Warped mind

* * *

Chapter 1: The Daily Grind

The shrill sound of the alarm broke the occupant out of the deep sleep he was in. _Damn it's 7am already I just got to bed at 1. _Wyatt Halliwell thought to himself as he slapped the alarm off, uncovered himself, and threw his feet on the floor.

He padded out of his room and down the hall letting his nose lead him to the coffee in the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." his brother Chris said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Chris how the hell is it that you're this alert at 7 am?" Wyatt asked annoyed that his little brother's alertness was getting to him so much.

"Very simple Wy he hasn't been to bed yet he just got off work." the only female occupant in the apartment said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Prue." both brothers said greeting their cousin.

"Where's he at Chris ? If anyone knows you do." Prue asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Don't tell me he went on his famous after work run it's the middle of August it's hotter than hell out right now." Wyatt said disbelief written on his face.

"You guys know Bubba that's how he unwinds after work. The kicker is he got Mel to go with him this morning." Chris said laughing at the thought.

"Chris you let our baby sister go out and run with our freak of a cousin?" Wyatt asked

Chris just gave an innocent smile and a shrug.

* * *

Piper Halliwell was standing at the stove making breakfast when she heard the back door open the only thing she knew it wasn't was a demon they never used the door.

"I don't know how many more days I can do this it's getting really hot." Piper recognized the voice as that of her youngest child Melinda Paige Halliwell.

"Come on Mel it only took us 45 minutes that's damn good time." Piper knew that voice too it belonged to her oldest nephew Henry Victor Matthews Jr.

"How did it go this morning you two?" Piper asked as they both came into the kitchen

"It was murder that's how it went Bubba here is trying to slowly murder me." Melinda complained shooting her cousin death rays.

"She's doing really good Aunt Piper she'll break the school's cross country record for sure she stayed right on my hip the whole time." Henry said beaming with pride at his favorite female cousin.

"Sure that's easy for you to say Hank you're used to this shit. Mom next time I decide to get a Marine to help me train remind me of this." Melinda said still not at all happy with her cousin.

Piper just laughed at the exchange and then asked "You want to stay for breakfast Henry ?".

"Only if you don't mind Aunt Piper it's Wyatt's day to cook breakfast so I rather not go back to the apartment him and Chris will get into how he shouldn't cook." Henry said shuddering at the thought of Wyatt's cooking.

"Of course I don't mind if you stay Henry as a matter of fact call your cousins and have them come over for breakfast. I know what Wyatt is like he's not allowed in my kitchen for a reason." Piper said not knowing where she went wrong with him.

"_Wyatt, Chris, Prue Aunt Piper wants you to orb over here for breakfast." _Henry sent his cousins telepathically.

"_Be there in just a minute Bubba." _Chris sent back to him.

"They'll be here in just a second Aunt Piper." Henry informed her just as a swirl of orbs appeared in the kitchen.

The orbs cleared to reveal Wyatt, Chris and Prue with an arm around each brother. In Chris's hand he held a doughnut with a candle sticking in it. "Well come on Bubba blow out the candle and make a wish today is your birthday after all." Chris said handing his cousin the doughnut.

Henry took it from him blew out the candle and said "I ought to kill you guys. Aunt Piper you let them set me up didn't you."

"Well maybe I did maybe I didn't I can't say for sure. But I will tell to watch out for your mother." Piper said smiling sweetly.

"Here Hank I got you something." Melinda said handing her cousin a bag.

"Mel you didn't have to do this." Henry said pulling a pair of Under Armor batting gloves out of the bag and hugging her.

"Yes I did. Besides I knew you wanted those since you saw them that morning we ran past that store." Melinda explained to him.

"Thanks Mel you're the best trainee I've ever had you actually listen unlike a certain older female cousin of yours." Henry said gesturing towards Prue who didn't even notice him.

"Leonardo Roosevelt Lincoln Wyatt breakfast is done get your former angel ass in here now." Piper ordered her husband

Leo came running into the kitchen from the garage where he was working on another piece of junk car. "What I'm here I was busy." he complained to his wife until he saw all the kids and he add "Oh hey kids.".

"Breakfast is ready and if you want food you better eat now you did notice who is here." Piper said gesturing to Henry, Wyatt, and Chris as she sat food on the table.

"No way Aunt Piper you made all my favorites bacon, french toast , and eggs. How did you know what I like ?" Henry asked excited.

"Henry your mother can't cook therefore since you been big enough you've come over here for breakfast every morning. So I think I know what you like by now." Piper explained to her nephew if the truth be told he was her favorite nephew but she didn't let him or C.J. know that.

"So what do you kids have on the agenda for today ?" Leo asked his three kids his niece and nephew.

"Well daddy Val, Carly, Patty, and I are going to the mall to hang out for a little bit." Melinda said.

"Uncle Leo I have to be at work at 10 or Aunt Paige will kill me." Prue explained.

"What about you three boys." Piper asked.

"Let's see I'm going to go meet Liz at her apartment and me her Ro and Chuck are supposed to watch movies all day." Wyatt said.

"I'm going home and going bed I just got off work." Chris stated simply.

"That's my plan too we don't have a shift for another three days." Henry explained.

"Good Henry I bought you a card to give your mother tonight since I know you forgot. Second off that means you two can get haircuts and shave." Piper said happily.

"Aunt Piper I can get a haircut but I can't shave we're undercover right now." Henry explained hoping to appease her.

"Bubba is right mom a haircut we could do with but we can't shave." Chris agreed.

"Good I can take you guys to get haircuts after breakfast then you can go home and sleep." Piper said triumphantly.

"May I ask why the boys need haircuts ?" Leo asked looking his wife in the eye knowing she was up to something.

"Because they look like bums and they need to look presentable for dinner tonight." Piper explained to Leo like he was a child.

"Whose all coming to dinner tonight Aunt Piper?" Prue asked afraid of what her aunt was going to say.

"Your Grandpa, Your mom, Your dad, maybe Sam." Piper said waiting to see Henry's reaction he took it worse than she thought he would.

"Sam I have to sit through dinner with Sam Aunt Piper ?" Henry asked gesturing with is left hand and then the clock above the stove where he had pointed blew up.

"Aunt Piper I realize I upset you but you didn't have to do that." Henry said baffled

"Henry that wasn't me or Mel I think that was you." Piper explained to him calmly.

"Aunt Piper that's not even possible I have my mom's powers." Henry said still upset and gesturing wildly this time he blew up a plate sitting on the counter.

Leo got up from the table walked over to his nephew and put his hands at his sides "Ok Hank I think maybe you better put you hands in your pockets when you get upset at least until you learn to control your new powers." he explained gently.

Henry just shook his head and put his hands in his pockets and then asked "Aunt Piper how is that possible ?"

* * *

Opening Credits

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell - Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Roman Nicholae- Ben McKenzie

Lila Nicholae- Jordana Brewster

Elizabeth Shane- Nikki Reed

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

* * *

"So what are going to do today sweetie." Henry Mitchell Sr asked his wife.

"I'm going to go to work for about two hours and them I'm going to go see my Bubba for his birthday." Paige said.

Henry wanted to say something but he didn't he knew his son was a momma's boy but Paige still had the tendency to go overboard but he just didn't have the heart to tell her. So instead he said "That's nice. I wonder what the girls are doing today."

"Going to the mall with Mel and Val." Carly said coming into the room.

"Be sure you're home in time to go to the manor you know your brother's birthday is today. And besides your grandpa Sam is going to be there." Paige told her daughter.

"Well then I wouldn't expect Junior to be there if grandpa Sam is going to be there." Carly said suppressing a smirk.

"Carly Janice watch it." Henry warned her.

"We'll be there on time and we'll meet you there Mel is going to talk Junior into letting us use his car." she explained.

"Hank is never going to go for it Carly he loves that car." Patty said to her twin sister as she entered the room.

"He will if you and Mel ask him he loves you two more than he loves that car." Carly argued back.

Patty's response was cut off as the phone started ringing and she went to get it "Mom it's Aunt Piper she needs to talk to you." she said a minute later.

Paige put the phone to ear and listened a minute before saying "Alright I grab Phoebe and be right over bye."

"What's the matter Paige?" Henry asked concern written all over his face.

"It's little Henry he got a new power Piper's to be exact." Paige explained and then went over and kissed Henry and said "So I have to go get Phoebe don't be late that goes for all three of you. Henry have a good day work. Carly and Patty behave yourselves or I'll unleash Aunt Piper on you have fun." she kissed each twin then orbed out.

"Man do I feel sorry for your brother part of me wants to warn him but I think he can suffer he doesn't have to live here anymore." Henry said to his two girls.

"Not that I'm not grateful that she doesn't smother us that bad but why doesn't she ?" Carly asked

"Because he's her Bubba you heard her say it. Most of the time he likes it when she goes crazy over him unless he's in one of what I like to call his 'Paige' moods and acting exactly like your mother." Henry explained.

Then knowing the drill he pulled out two credit cards and said "Remember this is our secret don't tell your mom we do this then we'll all be in trouble and both of you get Hank something for his birthday. Whatever you do behave that wasn't an idle threat about your Aunt Piper."

"Thank you daddy." they both said in unison orbing out to the manor.

* * *

Phoebe and Coop were sitting in their kitchen worrying about where little Coop was when Paige orbed in.

"Hey Paige you wouldn't happen to know where my son is would you ?" Coop asked hoping she knew something

"No I don't know Coop I can get Henry to try to sense for him he hardly ever completely blocks him like he does me. Phoebe we'll find him I promise he's probably just off somewhere with Chuck." Paige explained.

"Thanks Paige that's what I'm worried about they get into all kind of trouble together. Now why are you here?" Phoebe asked feeling a little better.

"We have to go to the manor Henry got a new power." Paige said.

"Coop I'll call you if I find him anywhere so you can beat him if you still want to." Phoebe said kissing her husband.

"Trust me I want to." Coop said smiling.

Paige put her arm around Phoebe and they orbed out.

* * *

Henry was still standing with his hands in his pockets when his mom and Aunt Phoebe orbed in his two sisters had orbed in a little while before them.

"Piper have you heard from C.J. today ?" Phoebe asked

"No Pheebs he's normally here by this time to try to scrounge up food." Piper said laughing.

"Coop and I can't find him anywhere." Phoebe explained and then she asked "Prue have you saw your brother at all this week.".

" I just saw him last night and he was fine he was supposed to let me borrow his car today to go to work. Mom he's probably with Chuck doing only God knows what." Prue said giving her opinion of what her brother was doing.

"I'll try to sense for him he never blocks me out." Henry said taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms.

"Henry hands back in your pockets now." Piper ordered him.

He did as his aunt told him and then said "C.J. is in the attic.".

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked

"Nobody else heard the book hit the floor it must not be letting him touch it today." Henry explained. Then he called "Book." and the book appeared in his hands and he set on the table.

Next he called "Demon Boy." and waved his hand causing C.J. to land on his ass in the floor.

"Hank you know I hate when you do that." C.J. yelled at him he then looked up to see his mom and smiled innocently.

But Phoebe wasn't buying it "Where have you been Cooper Jacob your father is furious with you, you haven't been to work all week."

"I've been busy a demon attacked it was no big deal me and Chuck took care of it." C.J. explained to his mother.

"You should have told someone." Phoebe said simply concentrating on calling Coop who suddenly appeared in the room.

Coop gave his son a look and C.J. went and put his hand on his dad's shoulder and allowed him

to heart them out.

" I wish he listened to me like that." Phoebe mused.

"Alright I don't mean to be a pain in the ass but can we fix me I want to be able to take my hands out of my pockets." Henry complained .

"What exactly happened Bubba?" Paige asked a little worried about her son

"I got excited started making hand gestures and things started going boom." he explained keeping it simple.

"Mel and I tested both our powers work I just think his powers grew." Piper said purposely knocking a glass off the table causing Henry to freeze it.

"Why me ? Why now ? I have good control over my powers." Henry groaned

"What set him off Piper so we know to avoid it if at all possible?" Phoebe asked

"Oh well you see Pheebs I might have mentioned Sam right before he started blowing stuff up." Piper admitted sheepishly.

"That's easy enough to avoid just make sure dad sits next to Hank at dinner tonight and we should be fine." Phoebe analyzed.

"That and I might have told him and Chris they needed to get a haircut and shave." Piper said.

"Piper you know they can't shave that could get them killed." Paige said in disbelief and then went on "Their hair isn't even that long either not as long as it was two months ago when they were working that other case."

"Let me guess Big Henry is looking out for his two little buddies in blue so we don't pick on them." Piper said wryly.

"Bingo." Paige said

"But how do we fix me ?" Henry asked

"Through practice when you finish running every morning me or Mel can help you with your powers deal?" Piper asked

"Deal but how do I keep it in check at work ?" He asked afraid of exposure.

"Keep your hands in your pockets til you learn to control your powers." Piper said slowly.

"Ok Aunt Piper I'll do that." Henry agreed.

A sound of mass giggling could be heard as all the teenage Halliwell girls entered the room Henry knew right away that this was bad news.

"Hank can we please borrow your car ?" Melinda begged her older cousin.

"You want to borrow my car ?"Henry asked swinging his left hand causing a vase to explode.

"See Carly I told you he'd never go for it." Patty told her sister

"Fine Charlie you guys can borrow my car on one condition Mel drives and doesn't even think of letting Carly sit in the front seat. Deal Charlie ?" Henry ranted

"Deal Bubba." Patty agreed

"Mel I'm serious this car is a classic '69 Mustang Fastback you're the only one I trust to drive it." Henry said not really wanting to loan out his baby.

"I got I'll drive it like I would my mom's car." Mel promised

All five teenage girls walked up hugged him and said "Thank you Hank"

Henry just gave Carly a warning look and said "I mean it Carly I saw what you did to dad's car."

"C. Perry want to orb with me to get my truck so we can go home and get some sleep ?" Henry asked his favorite male cousin

"Bubba I thought you would never ask." was Chris's response.

"Hey you two boys don't be late dinner starts at 7 pm or let me put it in terms you two understand it starts at 1900 sharp." Piper informed them making use of their military training.

"We've got it 1900 sharp Mam." They both said in unison as they orbed out to Paige and Big Henry's house to get Hank's truck.

" I really wish he would resolve his issues with Sam just being in the same room as little Henry when his name is mentioned gives me a headache." Phoebe complained.

"You and me both sister is getting to the point I don't know what to do about it." Paige said.

"You do know that forcing the issue with Hank just makes it worse. He'll come around in his own time." Piper said hoping her sisters would buy it.

"We can only hope. I could always get dad to talk to him." Paige said simply.

* * *

"Chip open this damn door right now!" Prue yelled waiting for the person on the other side of the door to open up.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Chip when you're screaming at me?" a dark headed young man yelled back at her as he opened the door to his apartment and let her inside.

"Forgive me if I'm not in the mood to follow your rules right now. Damn it Chuck just what the fuck have you and my brother been up to all week ? Mom is starting to ask questions and dad got a hold of C.J. this morning. I can't keep lying for you guys all the time to everybody." Prue demanded.

"Look I can't tell you what happened this week it was just complicated but it's over now so let's drop it." Chuck said hoping to get her off his case.

"Fine consider it dropped. But I haven't seen my boyfriend all week and he hasn't even kissed me yet that could be a very big problem for me." Prue said smiling at him.

"Well that's because your boyfriend is a stupid, stupid man that hopes his wonderful girlfriend will forgive him." Chuck said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this right now Wyatt could orb in at any minute to get you to go to Liz's and catch us." Prue explained to him as she pulled away.

"Let him catch us I need you so bad right now." Chuck said as he tenderly lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

"We have to hurry I have to go to work soon." was the only thing Prue said to him as he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

"Alright Cooper Jacob do you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking avoiding your mother and I all week when we could have helped you with this demon that was after you ?" Coop asked his son pointedly.

"Dad it was no big deal it was one little demon me and Chuck had it under control I swear." C.J. ranted on trying to convince his dad.

"Well I notice that Chuck still managed to find time to go to work and make his daily appearance here looking for food." Coop said not relenting.

"I'm a big boy now dad I can take care of myself. Don't worry I'm not going to turn into Cole dad I would never do that I just need you and mom to trust me." C.J. begged.

"I know that you're my son than you ever were his I just want you to be safe. You're my only son whose supposed to take my side against your mom and sisters if something happens to you. Going to the underworld is not like those six months you spent in Europe last year. Now that's all I'm going to say about it but I want you to know your mom talked me out of beating you. I love you son I just want you here with me." Coop said tears springing to his eyes as he pulled his son into a hug he whispered "you're my baby boy little Coop.".

"I love you too. You're my main man Big Coop." C.J. replied man he felt like dog shit lying to his dad like that but it was for his own good.

"Come on let's go to work you're the second best cupid I know and there's a lot of people who

could use your help." Coop stated proudly

"Whose the best cupid you know dad ?" C.J. asked curious

"Well I am of course." Coop said smirking.

* * *

"Mel Henry is going to kill us when he finds out the only reason we wanted to borrow his car was to impress some guys." Patty said knowing her big brother very well.

"No Hank would kill Penny first if he or Prue found out that she's messing with a guy just because he drives a car like this." Melinda explained.

"Mel explain to me how long you think we can spy on my sister without her noticing." Val demanded.

"We're not spying we're just making sure she's ok then we're going to go to the mall like we told everybody and the only way to do it was in Junior's car." Carly said siding with Mel.

The girls were currently on a old abandoned lot that held a bunch of cars as old as Henry's if not

older. And they were currently watching out for fifteen year old Penny Halliwell Phoebe and Coop's youngest daughter. Who was at the present time was dating a seventeen year old nicknamed Torch who stole most of the cars present on the lot. He looked like the type of guy that little Henry and Chris arrested and the kind that was a parolee of Uncle Henry's.

Normally in that situation they would just call C.J. he was cool he wouldn't flip out on them like the others would. But they had tried that all week and they couldn't get a hold of him. So they had resorted to this

"Here you guys go talk to Penny and I'll keep Henry's car safe by making a diversion." Carly said unbuttoning the top two buttons on her shirt.

"Carly your brother would kill you dead if he could see you right now." Mel said smiling and taking the other girls and walking over to Penny.

At the present time Torch had his hands a Penny's ass and was sticking his tongue down her throat. Which caused Val to comment " I think C.J. would even kill her this time if he can get to before Prue does. Because when Prue finds out she's going to kill Torch and Penny."

"We know Val that's what we're trying to prevent." Mel stated dryly and then added looking back at Carly "and we better hurry it looks like Carly has company."

* * *

"Where the hell could Chuck be you guys he was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Wyatt raved to Liz, Roman, and Lilly who at the last moment had decided to join them today.

As if Chuck heard Wyatt talking about him he walked through the front door of Liz's apartment looking disheveled and sleep deprived. "What traffic was a bitch I wanted to drive over since I have to go to work for a little bit later Piper wants me to manage both clubs while you guys have dinner." Chuck explained.

"Chuck you're forgiven if you brought gummy bears." Roman said matter factly.

"That I did Ro." Chuck said pulling a pack of gummy bears out of the bag he was carrying.

"Chuck you're the tie breaker The Godfather or Good Fellas ?" Liz asked him sweetly

"Talk to Wyatt and Ro it was their turn to pick." Lilly said when Chuck raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Prue you're fifteen minutes late." Paige said to her niece as she sat down at her desk in South Bay Social Services.

"I would have been here on time but Henry won't let me drive his truck so I had to beg my brother to borrow his car." Prue explained hoping her aunt bought it.

"Try to stick as close to the truth as possible when lying this morning you said your brother told you last night you could borrow his car. And I know Henry doesn't let you drive the Mustang either so don't act like it's just the truck he won't let you drive. Whoever he is, he sure must be good in bed to get you to smile like that. But I'm sure you'll tell your favorite aunt who he is when you're ready." Paige said giving her a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Aunt Paige." Prue said innocently.

"Sure you don't. Get to work slacker." Paige ordered giving her a wink and going back to her office.

Prue didn't like lying to everyone in her family about who she was dating and if she was so transparent that Aunt Paige could see through her and ask questions then everyone else had noticed too.

And then she thought to herself _"Aunt Paige you already know him better than you know you do."_ This thought caused her mind to drift back to earlier that morning in Chuck's bed she knew he and C.J. were hiding something she just didn't know what.

_Chuck and Prue were laying in his bed after the most satisfying round of sex either of them had ever had and she was running her hand over his washboard stomach when she noticed the big cut he had there._

"_Chip just what are you and Jake up to you don't get a cut like that from just one demon." Prue had asked using her pet names for her boyfriend and brother hoping he would answer. _

"_Me and Coop are fine baby I promise I just had a little mishap with some talons that's all." Chuck had assured her. _

"_Fine don't tell me now just don't keep lying to me Chip. Now promise me you'll have one of the boys heal you." she had badgered him. _

"_I promise don't worry." he said giving her a deep tender kiss._

"_Then how come I'm still worried ?" _She asked herself taking a deep breath. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing phone on her desk.

"South Bay Social Services." she answered absent mindedly wishing she was anywhere else right then. She had a boyfriend and a brother to worry about she would have to Chris and Henry to help her.


	2. Chapter 2:Battle Lines

Chapter 2: Battle Lines

Henry was sitting a the kitchen table in the apartment he shared with his cousins trying very hard to keep the look of annoyance off of his face. He had only managed to get a couple hours sleep when he was awoke by a noise inside the apartment he and Chris had responded with guns drawn only to find it was Paige coming to see Henry for his birthday. If he knew how to control his new powers he would have blown her up.

"Bubba do you always come into the living room with your gun every time you hear a noise?" Paige asked her son.

"Only when I hear the front door slam and I know where everyone is I'm forced to conclude it's a thief since demons don' t use doors so I come out with my gun." Henry explained more calmly than he felt.

"Well Aunt Pay since I know you're not some kind of crazed lunatic here to steal one of our many t.v.'s I'm going back to bed. Have fun you two." Chris said laughing as he patted his cousin on the back kissed his aunt on the cheek and headed back to his room.

"Bubba come on get dressed we have a busy afternoon and we need to get started." Paige told her first born.

"Mom what did you plan ?" Henry asked not wanting to hurt his mom's feelings but what he really wanted to do was sleep.

"Well first I'm taking you to lunch, then to the batting cages because I know it's your favorite, I'm getting you new clothes, and then I have a really special surprise for you." Paige explained smiling sweetly.

Henry wanted to groan. First of all the batting cages hadn't been his favorite thing to blow off steam since he became a cop and discovered the firing range. Second of all he hated shopping with a passion. And last but not least any surprise his mom had for him scared him shitless. His only response to that news was to fix a big grin on his face and say "Oh wow then I guess I better go put clothes on and get my bat." he would just haveto give up on getting any sleep until later.

* * *

"Aunt Piper I can't believe you're having grandpa and grandpa Sam come here at the same time this is probably one of the worst ideas you've ever had." C.J. said in disbelief

"I think you're being a little dramatic Cooper. Dad and Sam are around each other all the time they know how to behave themselves." Piper explained to her nephew.

Piper and C.J. were in the kitchen at the manor she had just finished making him lunch since this was the only place he was currently allowed to go by himself since he pulled his disappearing act. Not that it bothered him any the manor was his favorite place to get food.

"Aunt Piper I was thinking more along the lines of what it'll do to Hank you know he's going to have a fit." C.J. corrected her.

"He already knows . Come on enough being evasive you didn't answer my question where have you been for a week?" Piper asked him not fooled by his attempt at changing the subject.

"I told you already demon hunting I just put all you guys on mute. And again it was no big deal Chuck and I took care of it." C.J. lied for the second time that day to member of his family.

"Ok just one more thing and I'll drop it for now. If you ever go in the underworld again without telling anymore what you're doing or where you're going you'll have me to deal with and I know you don't want that." Piper said tempering her anger with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe she refused to come with us." Melinda said as she, Val, and Patty walked back to the car where Carly was entertaining her two new friends.

"We better hurry up and get out of here before we have to do something like this to keep Henry from killing Carly. It looks like she's having fun with those two guys." Val commented sure enough when Melinda looked over at Carly she could see that not only was she smiling and laughing but she had undone the third button on her shirt.

Melinda quickened her pace back to Henry's car when she reached it she looked at Carly and said "Don't make me have to call my cop brother to get you to behave.". This statement caused the two guys who were talking to Carly to go back the way they came.

"Thank you Mel I didn't think they were ever going to leave me alone. So where's Penny ?" Carly asked confused at them coming back without her.

"She's not coming with us." Patty said simply

"What do you mean she's not coming with us ?" Carly asked disbelief written all over her face.

"She refuses to leave and go with us she wants to stay with Torch." Val explained.

"What are we going to do we'll all be in trouble if she doesn't show up for dinner tonight?" Carly asked.

"We could always call Prue and get her to come down here." Val said cringing at the thought of her older sister taking care of the problem.

"Or we could call Chris he's not as bad as Wy." Patty suggested

"I'm going to try one more time to call C.J. while Val calls Prue." Melinda ordered hoping that C.J. would answer.

Melinda first tried just calling for C.J. but he didn't respond she next tried his cell but he didn't answer that either. Val had the same luck with Prue.

"We could try Chuck before we try Chris." Carly said but that idea was cut short when C.J. came walking up from behind the back of a building.

"What the hell are you girls doing here ?" C.J. asked afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"Well you see it's like this Jake Penny met this guy who steals cars like the one Henry drives and started dating him." Val stated calling C.J. by the name that only his sisters and female cousins used for him.

"And you guys didn't stop her ?" C.J. asked a tad bit amused.

"We tried Jake we're right now in the process of trying to get her to go to the mall with us so she'll be home for dinner tonight. But she refused." Melinda explained to him.

"And besides that we've been calling you all week to help us and you've ignored us." Carly shot at him.

"Ok point me in her direction and she'll go with you." C.J. said confident he could still get Penny to do as he said.

Melinda just pointed out where she was and she and the rest of the girls watched as C.J. marched over to where Penny was with her boyfriend.

"Hey Penny what's up?" C.J. said greeting his youngest sister as he walked up to her

"Who the fuck are you ?" Torch asked looking C.J. up and down.

"Her brother. Our mother sent me to make sure she makes it home in time for dinner." C.J. said smiling in a desperate attempt to keep from killing the guy who had his hands on his baby sister's ass he would like to leave the boyfriend killing to Prue.

"Jake what are you doing here ?" Penny asked her brother completely pissed at him right now.

"Ok listen Penny you can come back and see your boyfriend tomorrow hell even after dinner if you want and I'll cover you but right now you need to go with the other girls so you don't get in trouble. Mom will kill you if you miss dinner tonight and you know it." C.J. said hoping he could get through to her.

Penny's next actions proved that he had been successful she leaned over and gave Torch a kiss that would make a porn star jealous and said "See you later I got to go.".

As C.J. and Penny walked to the car he asked "Penny where did you meet that guy ?"

"At the beach he took me for a ride in his really sweet car and we've been together ever since."

"How long has it been Penny?" C.J. asked not really wanting to know the answer

"Six weeks." Penny said simply and with a look of bliss on her face.

Oh wow it was worse than he thought Prue was really going to kill him he was still at home he should have known what their baby sister was up to. He didn't want to fight with Penny right now so he just said "Oh that's good.".

"Ok here she is do what you haveto just be on time to dinner or we're all dead. Oh Val pick me up something to giveAunt Piper and Aunt Paige I forgot their birthdays again." C.J. said when they reached the car and he peeled some money out of his wallet and gave it to his sister.

"Thanks Jake that could have ended badly." Mel said hugging him.

"Don't mention it, it was nothing getting her to listen is a talent of mine." C.J. said feeling horrible that the girls had needed him and he hadn't been there for him it was official he was the world's biggest asshole.

* * *

Henry was pretty sure that going through hell could have been more fun than what he was going through right now. Lunch had been fine and even he had to admit that he had a great time at the batting cages trying to teach his mom how to hit and he was even looking forward to his surprise now. But the hell he was presently in stemmed from being at the mall Henry hated shopping unless it was for something he really wanted like a new video game for one of the many gaming systems they had in the apartment.

His mother had drug him through countless stores and bought him clothes he was never going to get to where as long as he was working as a narc. But he just hadn't had the heart to tell her that if buying him countless outfits made her happy than who was he to stop her. And he wasn't entirely unhappy with the five new pairs of shoes she bought him. Sometimes even if he hated to admit it he liked when she spoiled him he always had been a momma's boy at heart.

"Hey mom look there's the girls over there." he said gesturing to his sisters and female cousins as the passed the food court.

"I'm going to go see how my car is." he stated simply as they walked over to where they were siting.

"Hello ladies how is my baby ?" Henry asked them inquiring into the condition of his car.

"Your car is still perfect Hank I promise." Melinda said.

"So what are you girls up to?" Paige asked her daughters and nieces

"Nothing the usual shopping boy watching." Carly answered the boy watching statement having caught Henry's attention he put the hand without bags in his pocket to keep his powers under control.

"So Hank what are you doing here with mom ?" Patty asked her brother trying to contain a smile.

"Well mom is replacing the contents of my closet for my birthday as you can see Charlie. Which by the way you haven't told me happy birthday all day I'm hurt." Henry said joking around with his favorite sister.

"Oh I'm sorry Hank happy birthday. You having fun ?" Patty asked knowing damn well what the answer was.

Henry just shot her look that could kill and said "So much fun it should be illegal." and then he waited a second before adding "Mom let's leave them alone so I can have some fun later on with any guys they find."

* * *

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me Ro. How can Good Fellas ever be a better movie than the Godfather? That's crazy talk." Wyatt ranted at one of his three best friends.

"Wyatt he knows he's wrong why else do you think he arguing so hard?" Liz said coming to Wyatt's defense.

"Come on Ro you better leave the gimp alone before Liz kills you." Chuck said referring to the knee injury that got Wyatt discharged from the Navy.

"Don't call me a gimp Chuck I hardly ever limp anymore." Wyatt said throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey would you guys mind not destroying our apartment ?" Lilly asked

"Ok just make Chuck and Roman stop picking on me." Wyatt pouted giving Lilly his sad puppy face.

"Don't pick on Wyatt boys it's not his fault he thinks the Godfather is the best movie ever." Lilly said knowing it would goad him on.

With that statement Wyatt walked over to Lily threw her over his shoulder and said "Now I'm not too much of a gimp for that."

* * *

Chris was sitting in the living room watching t.v. when Prue came in from work.

"Hey ladybug how was work ?" Chris asked trying to annoy her

"Just peachy don't start something with me peanut." Prue said defensively

"Alright spill Prue what's the matter?" Chris asked worried about his cousin

"It's just I think Chuck and Jake are hiding something I just don't know what." Prue explained.

"Well I'll tell you right now I couldn't sense either one of them all week so I think they were in the underworld." Chris rattled on.

"Chris I think there's more to this whole one demon attacked thing than they're letting on. I mean Chuck had this huge cut on his abdomen. Prue vented

"How do you Chuck has a cut on his abdomen ?" Chris asked curious

"I went over there this morning to ask him what Jake and him were up to and he didn't have a shirt on." Prue lied quickly.

"Ok Ladybug we'll figure out what they're up to before we tell Wy." Chris said not wanting to drag his brother into this mess.

"Thanks Peanut I know I can always count on you." Prue said sitting beside him putting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Mom what are we doing at a junk yard ?" Henry asked Paige wondering if she had gone completely nuts.

"You'll see." she said as they walked into the trailer that served as an office.

"I'm here to see Ramon." Paige said to the guy behind the counter who looked an awful lot like a guy that Henry and Chris had arrested a while back.

"He's out back." the man said.

It hit Henry as he went to follow his mom around back that he knew who the guy was he name was Jack "Torch" Williams a very resourceful car thief.

"Ramon you back here ?" Paige asked as they walked around back of the trailer.

"Hey Paige how are you long time no see ?" Ramon asked. Ramon was the son of two of Big Henry's parolees Paige had helped find Ramon's father after his mother had died.

"Good you got what I called and asked for?" Paige asked him.

Ramon walked into one of the garages and came back out pushing the prettiest black Harley Sportster that Henry had ever saw in his entire life.

Paige saw the look on Henry's face when he saw the bike and it made her smile "Happy birthday Bubba." she said to him.

Henry was speechless so he just walked up to her and picked her up in the tightest bear hug he had ever given her. "Wow thanks mom." He said as Ramon tossed him the keys.

"Henry how about you try to be easier on this thing than you were on the dirt bike you had as a kid." Ramon said punching him on the arm.

"Hey Ramon how about you watch out for the guy you got working the counter he's a master car thief." Henry told him looking out for a guy he considered his friend.

"No shit man?" Ramon asked

"No shit Ray." Henry confirmed and then he asked "Is this bike gonna start for me ?Cause if you fixed it I don't trust it."

"You know anything I fix works." Ramon said.

"Mom I don't have my truck how am I supposed to get this home ?" Henry asked

"From what I remember you know how to ride pretty well. Not a reason I can think of that you can't drive it home." Paige said teasing him.

"You're sure you don't mind, you're done with me for the day ?" Henry asked almost relieved

"No go on I drop your stuff off at your apartment for you, then I'll go home and get your dad. Be sure you put something nice on." Paige said but Henry knew what she wasn't saying was she would orb his stuff to his apartment for him.

"Thanks mom I'm just gonna talk to Ray about some technical stuff for a minute and then I'm leaving I promise I'll be on time." He said kissing her before she walked away.

"Ray I'm telling you as a friend watch out for that kid working your counter he may only be seventeen but he's dangerous." Henry said once Paige was out of ear shot he didn't like talking about some of the stuff he did at work in front of her it only made her worry.

"Thanks man I'll keep an eye out for him." Ramon responded

Henry just waved as he started his bike and drove away.

* * *

C.J. could honestly say that he had seen a lot in his life but nothing prepared him for what he saw when he shimmered into Liz's apartment his five grown friends were engaged in a pillow fight that he was only sorry he didn't have a camera to tape it.

"What the hell are you guys doing ?" C.J. asked causing everyone in the room to look at him and stop what they were doing.

Lilly walked over to him and punched him in the arm and then hit him again in the abs.

"Ow what was that for ?" C.J. asked a bit taken aback.

"You don't call all week and ask what that was for ?" Lilly asked him rhetorically.

"You're right I'm sorry I deserved that. Now how about a kiss for your long lost boyfriend who you just assaulted ?" C.J. asked pulling her to him and kissing her.

They were interrupted by the sound of Roman clearing his throat and saying "You two need to take that show somewhere else nobody here wants to see that."

"Ro when you and Liz were going out we had to watch much worse just leave us alone." Lilly shot back.

"Now for the real reason I'm here I come bearing orders from Piper Halliwell." C.J. said causing everyone to groan and wait for him to continue.

"Chuck she said you need to be sure you're at the club by five and make sure you get the booze shipments and that you send the right one to the right club. Other than that you should what to do and she told just to stick to P3 tonight and manage Voodoo from there." C.J. relayed

"She acts like she's never let me manage the club before I know what to do." Chuck said indigently.

"Ro she said the head chef is out and you know what to do this is your shot if you ever want to be a head chef anywhere." C.J. relayed to him.

Roman just saluted him.

"Wyatt your mom says if you don't get your Twice Blessed ass over to the manor now she is going to kill you your dad needs your help." C.J. explained.

"Lilly she even sent orders for you. First of all you need to make sure Ro gets to work on time. And then she said for you to beat me and get it over with so I can be on time for dinner." C.J. said laughing.

Wyatt orbed out without a word he would come back for his car later he knew he had to work at P3 later.

"I already beat you as much as I feel like now I just want to be with you for a little bit." Lilly said taking him in her arms.

"Well I'm not going any where any time soon the only place I have to be is the manor at 7." C.J. explained to her.

"You two are so cute that it makes me sick." Liz said rolling her eyes at him.

"It 's not their fault that you and Wy are too dumb to realize that you love each other." Chuck said coming to their defense hoping C.J. would remember that when Prue and him came out about their relationship.

"Oh please I already made that mistake with Roman I won't date another one of my friends." Liz said

"Hey come on now I wasn't a mistake we were good together." Roman said defensively.

"If by good you mean we broke up once a week and fought all the time than yeah we were damn good together." Liz said glaring at him.

"She's got you there bro." Lily said laughing at the look on her brother's face.

* * *

In a dark dank cavern in the underworld a group of demons gathered to discuss their current problems.

"Armes how could you let them escape you when you had the chance to take care of the threat they pose?" a rather angry demon asked another.

"It's not as simple as you like to think Gorgon they are very powerful." Armes said defiantly.

"We can't let the prophecy come to pass we must deal with both the half demons since were not sure which one the prophecy names." Gorgon said menacingly.

* * *

"Alright ladies we have are pet gorilla on a leash just make sure you keep your's on his when he gets here." Chris said referring to Henry's size and the fact that he and Sam just didn't get along.

Prue, Chris, Wyatt, and Henry had just entered the manor fifteen minutes early a fact that greatly impressed Piper.

"Piper ask me what your youngest son and my first born did to me today." Paige said staring both boys down.

"Ok Paige I'll bite what did they do to you ?" Piper asked knowing it was going to be good.

"They both pulled there guns on me." Paige said simply.

This news caused Piper to start laughing so hard that she couldn't speak for several minutes.

"Did you just say they pulled their guns on you ?" Victor asked walking into the room.

"Yes dad that's what I said." Paige said hugging him.

"Look grandpa it wasn't even like that. We were both sleeping and we heard the door slam and since we knew everyone else was out and not coming home we were forced to conclude it was a thief after one of our t.v.'s." Chris explained to his grandpa.

Victor just stifled a laugh that threatened to escape to keep Paige from being mad at him.

"Bubba then you wonder why she never goes over there or asks you to come by the house." Big Henry said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Big Henry I'll have you know the reason she got guns pulled on her was because she broke into an apartment that houses two narcs." Henry said wanting to get his dad going.

"Besides Uncle Henry she's not the only one we've done it to. We did it to Prue one morning." Chris said laughing.

"That's why I'm a parole officer you narcs are so violent." Big Henry said in mock shock.

"Chris by the way I saw Torch today." Henry informed him just remembering to tell him.

"No way where did you see him?" Chris asked that was one of the best cases he had ever worked

"Ray's place he's currently employing the little car thief." Henry said.

"No joke maybe we should try to put the squeeze on him again." Chris said thoughtfully.

"Boys that's enough shop talk." Piper said shooting them both a warning glance.

"Here since Piper ruined that fun take this." Victor said to Henry handing him a baseball bat.

"Thanks grandpa ." Henry said hugging him.

"Just try not to hit any demons with this one the last bat you did that with never worked right for you again." Victor said patting him on the back.

"That was one time and it was because it caught me off guard." Henry defended himself.

"No Henry you did that more than once because you cracked Jake across the ribs that morning he was raiding the fridge." Prue called him on his previous statement.

"Hank you're going to kill the girls one of them is sitting on the hood of your car." Wyatt called from the other room trying to diffuse a fight between Henry and Prue.

"I'll kill them when they get in here thanks Wy." Henry said seething.

"Bubba hands in your pockets." Chris ordered seeing the look on his cousins face

"Why does he have to put his hands in his pockets?" Big Henry asked.

Paige gave him a withering look and said "Because he's got powers like Piper's now I told you that this morning."

"Which pretty much is not a good thing since he can blow up grandpa Sam now." Prue commented.

"Prudence Elizabeth don't give your cousin any ideas." Phoebe said coming into the kitchen and then she turned to her dad and said "You have to sit by him tonight to keep him calm, that goes for you too Chris." Phoebe added pointing at her nephew.

"Aunt Pheebs we can't both sit next to Hank he's a southpaw." Chris explained as if Phoebe should have thought of that.

"Get over it you two are partners you're used to it." Phoebe shot back at him.

Just then all of the teenage Halliwell girls walked into the room causing Henry to flip on them.

"Which one of you was sitting on the hood of my car?" Hank demanded.

"Hank nobody sat on your car Wyatt was trying to get you started." Melinda explained to him.

"All I'm saying is Eleanore is a baby and you have to treat her like one." Henry said crossing his arms.

"The car's name is Eleanore ?" C.J. asked incredulously walking in behind his dad

"Yeah and the truck's name is Jasper." Prue said laughing at him.

"Ok Wyyou made his life a living hell by making that crack about the car give him what we all got him." Chris ordered his older brother.

Wyatt walked back into the room with a bulge underneath his shirt and Prue said "Now Hank this is from all three of us go on Wy show him."

Wyatt pulled the smallest dog Henry had ever seen out from under his shirt and handed it to him.

"He's a boxer mix he won't get very big but after we wouldn't let you and Chris keep the drug dog me and Prue caved in." Wyatt said.

"Thanks you guys now we have someone to guard our t.v.'s. How did you manage to keep a dog hid from me?" Henry asked curious.

"Very, Very simple we took him to Derek's house." Prue explained.

"What are you gonna name him Hank ?" Wyatt asked

"How about Clyde ?" Henry asked

"Oh Bubba I like your style." Chris said high fiveing him.

"You guys can't call that dog Clyde." Big Henry objected

"Relax Uncle Hen take it as a compliment the dog is much better looking than you." Wyatt said hiding behind his Uncle Coop.

Big Henry chose to ignore Wyatt and repeated "You guys can't seriously call that dog Clyde."

"Henry I think you're fighting a battle that you can't win." Sam said as he orbed in.

Henry instantly moved closer to Victor.

"Guys get rid of the dog and help me set the table." Piper ordered them.

Henry handed the dog to Wyatt so he could take him back where he got him.

"Junior I saw your grandma and she told me to tell you happy birthday." Sam said making conversation with his daughter's only son.

"Tell her I said thanks." Henry said giving him a strained smile. He hated to be called junior so no one in the family but Sam ever called him that with the exception of Carly who did it to piss him off.

"Hey grandpa Sam how's it going?" C.J. said walking over to Sam and putting his arm around him before his cousin could voice any objection to being called junior.

"Good Cooper what have you been up to?" Sam asked his adopted grandson

"Nothing working for my dad the slave driver." C.J. said smiling.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when J.D., Billie, and their three kids orbed in. J.D. was the one who was most comfortable being in the room with Sam.

* * *

Dinner went a lot better than any of them expected Henry had actually even let Sam sit in his car which was a big deal for him.

Now they were all gathered at P3 to unwind like they did every Friday night to get over their work week.

"Between me and you guys I'll be glad to get my elementary school certification Piper is about to run my ass in the ground." Chuck said as he sat down in the both with his friends.

"Oh you poor baby." Prue mocked him.

"Yeah you think that's funny then you can forget this drink I brought over here." Chuck said going for the glass he sat on the table.

"Ok I'm sorry." Prue said taking the glass from him.

"Consider what I'm risking if Derek Bradford walks in here and sees me giving you that I'm a dead man." Chuck complied causing all of them except Lilly to laugh she just sighed.

"What's wrong Lilly ?" Liz asked her concerned for her friend.

"Oh it's just my boyfriend I don't know where he is again he promised to meet me here." Lilly said sadly.

"Demon boy will be here soon." Henry promised making a mental note to kick his ass if he wasn't.

* * *

C.J. had shimmered himself to the top of Golden Gate Bridge to try to do what he had to do without interference from his family.

"Grandpa Sam if you can hear me I need you to come down here I need your help." C.J. yelled out hoping that Sam would come he had never let him down before.

And this wouldn't be the first time because a second later a swirl of blue orbs appeared and Sam stood right in front of him.

"Coop what do you need it sounded urgent ?" Sam asked concerned for him.

C.J. pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a huge gash seeping blood through the bandage he had on it "I need you to heal me grandpa." he said sheepishly.

"What happened to you this time Coop ?" Sam asked as he placed his hand over the wound and healed him.

"Another demon." he said simply.

"You still haven't told them C.J. but you need to they can help you." Sam lectured him.

"Look grandpa really it's no big deal I've been handling it."

"C.J. you need to tell them before it gets worse if nobody else tell your Uncle Henry." Sam pleaded.

"I'll think about it but really I'm fine. Thanks for healing me don't worry so much. Look I've got to go Lilly is waiting on me." C.J. said clapping Sam on the back and shimmering out.

_Wow I really should tell the girls what that boy has been up to._ Sam thought after C.J. shimmered out leaving him alone. But he couldn't do that C.J. had come to him the first time something like this had happened and he wanted him to keep coming to him.

He loved Phoebe and Piper's kids like they were his grandchildren. Wyatt and C.J. almost loved him enough to make up for the fact that his own grandson couldn't stand him.

He hated to see C.J. hurting like he was now but his demon half was something he was going to have to come to terms with on hisown. If he got hurt worse than this then sam decided he would tell the girls but not until then.

* * *

"Jake where have you been ?" Lilly asked him as he sat down in the booth

"Sorry babe I'm only ten minutes late I wanted to go home and get a clean shirt." C.J. said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Chuck shot Prue his _that-could-be-us-if-you-would-tell-them _look and sighed. She discreetly batted her eyes at him.

"Halliwell why the hell did you guys get another new t.v. in that apartment ?" Chuck asked Wyatt just trying to make conversation.

"Chris and Henry came dragging it home one morning after they got off work it was on sale." Wyatt told him.

"Chuck you're only mad because you're on the video game wall of shame." C.J. said taking Wyatt's beer.

"Hey at least let me go to the bar and get another one before you take mine." Wyatt complained.

"Hey guys what you doing ?" Paige asked walking up to their table

C.J. hurried and pushed the beer back in front of Wyatt.

"Oh chill guys I'm the cool aunt I'm not going to bust you." Paige assured them and then ordered "Wyatt go buy him a beer." Wyatt did as he was told.

At this point Chris and Henry both came back to the table each with a drink and a shot in their hand.

"What did you guys strike out with those girls you were talking to ?" Prue asked them

"No we got their numbers thank you very much lady bug." Chris said sarcastically.

"What are you two drinking?" Paige asked Chris and Henry

"Well we have a shot of tequila." Henry said and he and Chris downed the shot before going on "and we have a whiskey sour."

Chuck tasted the drink that Henry sat on the table and asked "Is Wyatt bartending that is really strong?"

"Don't worry about it Chuck their Marines they could drink gas if they wanted to." Paige said teasing them.

"Ah Aunt Paige who is Uncle Henry talking to ?" Prue asked looking at the bar and seeing her uncle talk to a young blonde.

"Relax guys we have a bet that he can't get her phone number." Chris said laughing at the look on his aunt's face.

"Well I got twenty says he can't ." Paige said.

"I got twenty says he does Uncle Henry is a stud." Chuck said.

"I'll go with Chuck and put twenty on Henry." Coop said walking up out of nowhere.

"What we betting on ?" Wyatt asked handing C.J. his beer

"Your Uncle Henry is trying to get that girls number only me and Chuck have bet with him." Coop explained to him.

"I got twenty on Uncle Henry too if Uncle Coop does." Wyatt said sipping his beer.

"Sorry I gotta go with dad and put twenty on Uncle Henry." C.J. said

"You girls want in on this action ?" Coop asked all three young women shook their heads no.

Big Henry came walking over to them two minutes later with two shots and laid a twenty on the table.

"Here boys enjoy your shots and taking my money. She heard the word cop and shut me down." Henry said.

Coop and Paige reached over and took the boys shots and did them.

"Now come on Coop pay up we won fair and square." Paige said putting her hand out.

"You do realize that you and those boys are my least favorite half whitelighters right now." Coop said handing her a twenty that she turned over to Chris and Henry.

"Consider yourselves warned one of these days I will win that bet." Big Henry said staring down his son and nephew.

Every one at the table laughed at him and Paige kissed him and said "Honey you're very sweet but you're no Casanova."

* * *

The same group of demons stood in the underworld a demon from the fringes of the group stepped up and said "My liege I have an idea."

Gorgon stepped up to the demon and put his hand over the demon's head and said "Yes I think that will do quite nicely to get rid of the Charmed Ones Ziad you're a smart Regression demon." Gorgon's lips curled into a evil grin as he flamed out.

* * *

A/N: Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Old Issues

Chapter 3: Old Issues

Mondays always sucked for Chris and Henry this was the day they only worked four hours. This Monday was bad too because over the weekend there had been a rash of demon attacks so Piper had called a family meeting for that morning just as soon as the boys got off of work. She had also sent the husbands fishing for the rest of the week.

"Alright we're here we're dressed don't ask for much else out of us." Chris announced as they walked into the attic.

The three sisters and the oldest five cousins were gathered around the attic now having sent the girls downstairs.

"Look I think that this rash of demon attacks has to do with whatever Chuck and C.J. were doing last week." Chris said crossing his arms.

"I agree with my partner on this one I think Chuck and C.J. need to tell us what the hell happened." Henry agreed with Chris.

"Wyatt C.J. orb over and get Chuck out of bed he needs to be here now." Piper ordered them.

Wyatt put a hand a C.J.'s shoulder and orbed out with him.

"Has anybody else noticed or is it just me? But has C.J. been acting really strange lately ?" Paige asked a confused look on her face.

"No it's not just you that's noticed Paige. I don't know what's with him he's been really distant at home. I could always count on him and Val getting in one fight a day but he hasn't even fought with her and that's one of his favorite activities ." Phoebe said putting her head in her hands.

"It 's ok Pheebs we'll get to the bottom of what he's been up to." Piper reassured her.

"He's scaring me he's acting a lot like Cole did just after he became the Source. He is being evasive, I know he's hiding something from me I'm just not sure what. Anymore I don't know whether C.J. stands for Coop Jr or Cole Jr." Phoebe said fighting back tears.

"Mom don't think like that Jake would never be anything like Cole. Dad has always made sure of that. Trust me I would know if he were turning evil." Prue said unhappy that her mom was comparing him to Cole.

"Phoebe she's right I know for a fact that C.J. stands for Coop Jr. Don't let me hear you talk like that anymore he's a good boy. You know it would break Coop's heart to hear you say that he loves that boy." Paige said to her.

"Look Aunt Pheebs I know I call him demon boy but he is Uncle Coop's son. He is more Cupid than demon any day. He's always trying to set me up." Henry said putting his strong arm around his aunt.

"I'm just so scared I can't lose him." Phoebe said revealing her deepest fear.

"He's my younger brother anybody want's to get to him has to find out just how mean a half cupid can be." Prue reassured her mother.

Just then Wyatt and C.J. orbed back in with Chuck in tow. Chuck only had a wife beater and pajama pants on.

"Ok boys I think you need to explain to us just what was going on with you last week and no lies this time." Piper instructed them.

"It's like this I was attacked by a demon last week and I went in the underworld after him. Well I managed to get myself taken hostage by the same demon." C.J. said cringing at look on his mother's face.

"He had told me that he was going in the underworld to track a demon so when I didn't hear from him for a day I went in to look for him and it took me until Friday morning to find him and fight the demon off that took him. He made me promise not to tell you guys what he was up to so I didn't." Chuck said bowing his head sheepishly so he missed it when Prue began shooting him death rays with her eyes. Both boys knew they hadn't told them the complete truth but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Just as the two half demons finished their explanations of what they had done the previous week a demon shimmered in and started lobbing what looked energy balls.

"We'll discuss this later. Demon fighting now." Piper yelled at them.

Wyatt, Chris, Prue, C.J., Piper, and Phoebe were all hit with the energy balls.

When Henry saw the demon take aim at Paige he yelled "Mom watch out." and tackled her to the ground with all the grace and speed that saw him named top defensive tackle when he played football.

The demon's energy ball missed both of them and hit a shelf sending assorted junk flying. Henry took aim at the demon and tried to blow him up. But he didn't have full control of those powers yet and missed just before the demon shimmered out.

"Henry Victor Matthews don't ever sacrifice yourself for me again it's my job to protect you not the other way around." Paige yelled at her son.

But he ignored her he was trying to survey the damage done to his cousins and aunts so he could heal them.

"Henry no let me worry about them go check on the girls." Paige ordered.

Henry was torn between seeing about the girls and staying with his mom but in the end the big brother in him took over and he went bounding down the stairs two at a time.

He reached the living room in record time to find that all the girls were safe and ordered "Stay here unless I call you."

Henry waited for them to nod their acceptance of what he said and took off up the stairs again

"Mom I've got the girls downstairs on standby in case we need them and to keep them safe." Henry informed her as he stepped back into the attic.

"Henry we have bigger problems than I thought." Paige said simply.

"Mom what's the problem ?" Henry asked because looking at his two aunts they looked fine it was his cousins and Chuck that looked off.

"Oh gee Henry I don't know let's start with the fact that your two aunts look to be about fifteen and seventeen. Then Wyatt is about five, Chris might be four, Prue if we're lucky is three, and C.J. and Chuck can't be any older than two." Paige ranted to her son sarcastically.

Henry took in the scene and sure enough his mom was right they were surrounded by two teenagers and five toddlers. Wow he really hated Mondays.

* * *

"Uncle Henry what are you doing here ?" a now five year old Wyatt asked Henry when he came to and saw him standing there and then nudged Chris awake and said "Chris wake up Uncle Henry is here." four year old Chris glared at his brother but his eyes lit up when he saw Henry.

Both boys ran to him yelling "Uncle Henry play with us."

"Whoa hold up just one minute boys I'm not your Uncle Henry." Henry said trying to calm them.

"Yes you are stop playing Uncle Henry." Wyatt insisted.

"I swear Wy I'm not your Uncle Henry." Henry told him again.

"Yes you are because Uncle Henry has a badge and gun just like that." little Chris said pointing at the badge and gun clipped to Henry's belt.

At that point Paige motioned him out into the hallway with her.

"Bubba play along with them it's our best chance at getting them to cooperate until we can fix this." Paige pleaded with him.

"Mom there's no way they're going to buy it for long I look nothing like dad. I got all my good looks from you and you know it." Henry explained.

"From a distance and apparently to the little versions of your cousins you look like your dad." Paige said trying hard not to lose her patients with him.

"Ok I'll do it." Henry said relenting and they walked back into the attic where Chuck, Prue, and C.J. had woken up. All the kids instantly swarmed Henry.

"Ok kids first Uncle Henry has to help me with something and then he will play with you." Paige said bending down and talking to them.

Chuck toddled over to Henry held his arms up and said "Up Uncle Hen." giving him a lopsided grin Henry bent down and scooped him up in his strong arms Chuck snuggled into his chest.

"Henry as cute as that is don't get any ideas. Go get the girls and I'll keep the other kids occupied." Paige told him.

Henry walked out of the attic and orbed them downstairs so as not to disturb Chuck.

"Hank who the hell is the kid your holding?" Val asked him when he orbed in the living room.

"This little guy is Charles Derek Bradford Val." Henry explained

"That's Chuck what happened ?" Mel asked

"Long story girls mom wants all you to go up to the attic." Henry more or less ordered them.

Henry led all of them up the steps into the attic where Piper and Phoebe were still out cold.

"What happened to our moms Aunt Paige ?" Melinda asked shocked at the sight before her.

"Well by the looks of it a demon someone managed to turn your moms into teenagers and your siblings into babies again." Paige explained giving the girls the easy version.

"Carly and Val go get Roman, Lilly, and Liz and bring them back here we can use their help. Mel and Charlie you two stay here and help with the kids. Paige call Billie and get her here we're going to need her to." Henry said reminding everyone of his Aunt Piper.

Paige gave him a look that could kill and said "Yes sir."

"I'm a cop and a Marine I'm used to taking charge. You told me to play along so I have to call you Paige." Henry said sheepishly.

"We'll discuss it later Victor." Paige said she only called him by his middle name when she was mad at him.

"Uncle Hen I'm hungry." Chuck said looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Tell you what Uncle Henry has a friend coming who cooks really good and when he gets here he'll feed you." Henry said wishing the girls would hurry up and get back with his friends.

" I think we might need to summon some dead relatives." Melinda said

"It couldn't hurt we don't know what this demon wanted to do by turning everyone into kids." Patty reasoned.

"No not unless we have to." Henry begged summoning dead relatives never ended well for him.

"We might have to Henry I need to go see what the elders know someone needs to check the book, someone might have to go to the underworld to see what can be found out and besides that Piper and Phoebe are teenagers they're not going to know anyone." Paige reasoned with him.

"Fine let's just hold off until the girls get back." Henry sulked.

"Can you please play with us now Uncle Henry ?" Wyatt asked excitedly.

"Ok what do you want to play ?" Henry asked.

* * *

Liz and Lilly were sitting around their kitchen table painting their nails when they noticed the orbs that materialized in their living room the sight didn't shock them it was who orbed in that shocked them.

"Carly Val why in the hell did you guys orb Ro here ?" Liz asked perplexed.

"Long story we'll explain when we get back to the manor let's just say for now you might want to bring a camera." Carly cracked she was so much like Paige it wasn't healthy that's why her and Henry fought.

"Would you two ladies please hurry up and come on so we can get to the manor and help I have a feeling this is an urgent matter. Henry wouldn't have sent the girls after us if it wasn't." Roman stressed trying to get them to move quickly.

"Don't listen to the crabby ass he's only mad because we caught him in the shower." Val said laughing.

* * *

"My liege we should attack now why they are confused." Ziad said to Gorgon

"That won't be necsecary Ziad I took the liberty of enhancing your powers some there is no way they can reverse that spell just yet not without having to help me whether they know it or not." Gorgon said laughing evilly.

* * *

" I wonder what the girls are doing right now. I just hope they're ok." Big Henry mused to his brothers-in-law who also happened to be his two best friends.

"They're fine otherwise one of the kids would have tried to call us." Coop said bating his hook and throwing his line back in the water.

"I can't believe they sent us off again." Leo said fishing three more beers out of their cooler and passing them around.

"Coop you could go check up on them." Henry suggested.

"And Face the wrath of Piper and Phoebe when I get caught no thank you." Coop said.

"We could call one of the boys." Leo tried.

"Thought about it already Chris and Hank are sleeping by now little Coop and Wyatt will tell on us." Henry supplied. They all knew it was true so they sighed and went back to fishing.

* * *

Henry was amazed by how easily little kids were amused. He was right now in the process of using his muscles to entertain them. Henry had Chris and Wyatt and he was lifting them both up by their arms like they were feathers.

"Alright Chuck C.J. it's your turn." Henry said when he set Wyatt and Chris back on the floor.

"Paige you're not worried he's going to hurt them doing that ?" Billie asked J.D. had orbed her in as soon as Paige called her.

"No he knows what he's doing he won't hurt them they can take it. Besides he used to do it to the girls all the time." Paige said laughing.

"Uncle Henry I'm hungry now too." C.J. complained.

"Tell you what just a little bit longer then you can eat." Henry said throwing him up in the air and catching him causing him giggle.

"Oh shit Paige , Piper and Phoebe are starting to come to." Billie warned.

"Language Billie." Paige warned gesturing to all the kids in the room.

Henry put the boys down and scooped up Prue who held her arms up to him.

"Who are you people ?" Piper asked frantically

"Yeah how did we get up here the attic is always locked ?" Phoebe asked coping a little bit of an attitude.

"But more importantly who are you ?" Phoebe asked walking up to Henry and batting her eyes at him.

"Uh I'm your Grandpa Allen's little brother Henry Halliwell and that's our sister Paige Halliwell." Henry said gesturing to Paige and then turned to Mel and said "Whoever you're going to summon go downstairs and do it now."

Phoebe bought it but Piper still looked really unsure.

"Look it's ok I'm a cop you girls can trust me I don't want to hurt you I'm here to help you." Henry explained taking off his badge and showing it to them.

He was actually thankful when the girls came back up the stairs with his grandma trailing them. It was until a moment later that he noticed grams was with them as well.

"Girls it's alright he won't hurt you." Grams said trying reassure them and then she turned to him and said "step back so you don't scare them."

Henry went and stood beside his mother with little Prue still in his arms.

"Grams how did mom get here she's dead?" Piper asked

"It's ok Piper we're witches and I'll explain if you just trust me. Right now I need you to go downstairs with your mother." Grams gently ordered them.

"Come on Phoebe Piper come with me." Patty Halliwell said taking each girl by the hand.

When they had left Grams turned to Henry and growled at him "I swear men can't be trusted with too much power it goes to their head. What were you thinking scaring them like that. Don't you have any sense? How did you manage to turn half the family into Children Henry?"

"Grams I didn't a demon did. And I wasn't trying to scare them I was trying to make them trust me." Henry explained trying very hard not to lose his temper.

Grams just snorted and gave him a derisive look "Paige call Sam he can help your mother." Grams ordered.

"Uncle J.D. will be right back he can help we don't need to call Sam." Henry said handing little Prue to Billie because his powers were dangerously close to going haywire and it wasn't safe for him to hold her.

"Henry don't give me any lip your grandma has to watch the kids and they trust Sam and he can help protect them." Grams said taking a veiled dig a Victor.

Carly orbed in with Liz and Lilly and Val hearted in with Roman just in time to see Henry blow up a box of junk with his new powers.

"Grams what are you doing here ?" Carly asked running to her great-grandmother and hugging her.

"Trying to keep your brother from single handedly destroying this family. He can't even control his powers." Penny said giving Henry a dirty look..

They were all thankful when Sam orbed in to keep Henry from killing Grams.

"Paige what did you need ?" Sam asked concerned

"Mom is downstairs with teenage Piper and Phoebe and she needs your help and demons turned the kids into kids again so we need a babysitter." Paige explained.

C.J. went running up to him and squealed "Grandpa Sam." wrapping his arms around Sam's legs.

Sam just patted him on the head and walked downstairs.

"What's going on Matthew's ?" Roman asked

Henry ignored him and instead addressed the little kids "This is my friend Roman he's going to take you down to the kitchen and feed you."

The kids all jumped up and down with excitement.

"Girls go down and help Roman with the kids and be with Phoebe and Piper they are your age after all. Liz I need you and Lilly to go to magic school with Billie and do research." Paige ordered them.

All the teenage Halliwells took either an older sibling or cousin and went downstairs followed by Roman. And Billie used a potion to send her and the other two to magic school.

Patty Halliwell came back up the stairs a few minutes later.

"Mom what happened to Sam?" Paige asked

" I sent him to get Victor the kids are used to him babysitting them so I figured he could help." Patty explained to her youngest.

"I'll orb to the underworld and see if I can find the demon that did this." Henry offered.

"Not alone Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr and I have to go check with the elders." Paige scolded her son.

"That's the problem with men they think they can do everything themselves he doesn't even have good control of his powers." Grams vented.

"Henry sweety what don't you have control of your powers right now?" Patty asked her grandson

"I got new powers like yours and Aunt Piper's." Henry explained.

"Of Course leave it to you to be the only male in the Warren line to have that power." Grams said.

"Grams not now please I'm trying to help save my family and you're being very difficult." Henry said trying to control himself.

"Penny why don't you pick on me some. Just leave Bubba alone he's not like me and Sam he's trying hard don't punish him." Victor said having just orbed in the room with Sam. "Thanks for the lift Sam." Victor said cuffing Sam on the arm.

"Come on Penny you tell us what jerks we are on the trip downstairs." Sam said taking one of Penny's arms and Victor taking the other.

Grams didn't raise any objections.

"It's nice to see those two get along." Patty said thankfully when they left and she went to stand by Paige by the book of shadows as Henry began pacing.

"How am I supposed to find anything out if I can't go to the underworld ?" Henry asked blowing another box up but this time on purpose.

"Wait for Billie and the girls to find something." Paige instructed him.

"Or I could go with him." Prue Halliwell said entering the attic in a swirl of orbs.

"Aunt Prue?" Henry asked his mouth hanging open very rarely did she come when she was summoned so he put two and two together "The elders sent you to help didn't they ?"

"Paige he's very smart and handsome too you did good with him." Prue commented wrapping an arm around her youngest sister.

"Thanks Prue they tell me that's why he's a good cop he's very smart." Paige replied.

"You know he looks exactly like my father same eyes and everything." Patty said studying his features.

"I know that's why I told the aunts I was Grandpa Allen's brother you tell me I look like him every time you see me." Henry told his grandmother.

" Paige you can go see what the elders know if you want me and Hank will make some potions and look through the book while we wait for you to get back." Prue said already walking away to get ingredients.

"Aunt Prue we don't know what kind of demon it is." Henry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's right but we're going to do what cops do and play a hunch of mine that this is a Regression Demon." Prue explained to him.

"That's alright with me I have to do something other than go crazy waiting around." Henry said finally calming down some.

"I'm going to go see what the elders know and I'll be right back." Paige said kissing her son on the forehead before orbing out.

"Aunt Prue, Grandma which one of you would like to accompany me to my apartment real fast ?" Henry asked giving both women an award winning smile.

"I think I would like to see this infamous apartment before I let you take my mother there." Prue said letting him put an arm around her and orb them out.

* * *

"Now explain to me again how it is that I'm having to make breakfast for little kids that are actually my age." Roman said still trying to grasp what was going on.

"Ro we don't really know you'd have to ask Henry or Aunt Paige we were banished from the attic while they had their meeting." Melinda explained to him.

"Wyatt, Chuck stop running around the kitchen." Val yelled chasing them around trying to make them stop.

"Val why don't you just take them into the living room and let them play?" Carly asked

"Because Grams, Grandma, and the grandpas are in there with mom and Aunt Piper." Penny explained for her sister.

"That's enough to keep me in this kitchen. Besides that I'm done with their food." Roman said.

Chuck and Wyatt both stopped in their tracks when they heard the word food.

"That's all I had to do to get them to settle down was feed them ?" Val asked a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah no matter how old they are Chuck and Wyatt both love food." Patty said laughing.

"Ok so Val can feed C.J., Carly you've got Prue, Patty feed Chuck and I'll help Chris Wy can feed himself." Melinda said reminding everyone of her mother.

"Well since I'm not needed here I have places to be." Penny said walking out the side door to where Torch was waiting on his motorcycle before anyone could voice an objection.

"When all this is over we're telling Wyatt, Henry, and Prue." Val said after her sister had left.

* * *

Patty, Penny, Sam, Victor, Piper, and Phoebe all sat in the living room trying their best to grasp what was going on.

"So let me see if I've got this. Grams you and mom are witches and Sam here is mom's whitelighter which is basically a guardian angel for witches. You and mom have special powers and so do me and my sisters." Phoebe said explaining things how she saw them.

"Pheebs don't tell me you actually believe any of this? Because you left out the part where that woman in the attic is our other sister." Piper said disbelief all over her face.

"It's all true girls." Victor said reassuring his daughters that what they heard was the truth.

"If magic is real than do something to prove it to me." Piper said stubbornly.

"Mel I need you to come in here and demonstrate something for me." Sam called.

Melinda came into the room trailed by Chris who was attached to her because she looked so much like Piper.

"What do you need we have our hands full in the kitchen grandpa ?" Mel asked giving Sam a look that could kill.

"You know what to do." was all Sam said as he threw a vase up in the air and Mel froze it before it could hit the ground.

"Wow that is so cool." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Now do you believe me dear ?" Grams asked Piper

"Yes I believe you." Piper said simply.

* * *

Leo, Coop, Henry were all lounging around the cabin they were sharing for the week not a care in the world except for who was going to make breakfast.

"Leo I say you do it you're married to a chef." Coop reasoned.

"Really Henry has to cook all the time and his kids haven't died of food poisoning so I say he should cook." Leo said raising what he thought was a valid point.

"Well Paige can't cook and neither can Phoebe so Coop is just as qualified as I am so I vote he cooks." Henry argued.

They were all too busy arguing to noticed that they were being watched by someone. Someone that was just waiting for the right minute to put their plan in action. But the three men were safe for now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: One of Those Days

Chapter 4: One of Those Days

"This is just great who I need is my partner but he's currently four and I'd settle for Chuck, C.J.,Wyatt, or even Prue but they're out of commission too. So who do I get stuck with my mom and my dead aunt." Henry ranted as he paced around the attic as Paige and Prue wrote spells and fille potion vials.

They still didn't know for sure what demon they were looking for and the elders hadn't known anything not that, that was a shock. And they hadn't heard from Billie or the girls in hours.

"Henry if it makes you feel any better I would rather be doing this along with Prue and our other two sisters instead of putting my son in danger but we have no other choice. Your other options are back in diapers and mine are teenagers again. So we're just going to have to work this out." Paige informed her son.

"So remember the plan is for Henry to get into the most populated bar in the underworld and try to get something out of the demons in there. And we he gives us the signal we go in blasting." Prue said gesturing to Henry who was in his full demon costume complete with a black wife beater and leather pants.

"Ok I still can't believe they have bars in the underworld but yeah that sounds like a plan." Paige agreed.

Henry began making the final adjustments to his outfit he reached down in his left boot and made sure his knife was still there and he shifted the throwing stars in his back pocket.

"I'm ready if you ladies are ready for me to go." Henry said standing back up.

"Two things first be careful. Second where did you get the knife in your boot ?" Paige asked not sure if she wanted an answer.

"I'm a Marine sometimes remember I got it standard issue." Henry stated a smirk on his face.

" That's nice to know my son carries a knife in his shoe and acts like it's no big deal. He's the child that growing up my parents always wished on me." Paige said shaking her head in resignation.

"No that would be Carly I'm good I just have your personality and look like you." Henry said hugging her before he orbed to the underworld.

"You know I wonder where he got those throwing stars they were kinda cool." Prue commented after he left.

"Prue please don't even ask. He probably took them off of somebody at work." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"So two cops huh ? You must go crazy worrying about them." Prue said taking her sister by the arm and leading her down the steps to wait for Henry's call.

"Prue you have no idea. I think he might be safer fighting demons." Paige said knowing that wasn't true.

* * *

"So Penny how old are you again?" Phoebe asked her youngest daughter although she was not aware of that fact.

"I'm fifteen." Penny replied she had come back from being with her boyfriend a couple of hours ago but she was trying to find a way to leave again.

Piper and Phoebe were currently bonding with the other teenage Halliwell girls while Patty, Sam , Victor, and Grams helped Roman watch the little kids.

"No way that is so cool I am too." Phoebe exclaimed excitedly and then she asked "One of you girls wouldn't happen to have a light would you?" she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket.

"Phoebe Grams will kill you if she finds you smoking." Piper warned her.

"Here Phoebe I have one." Carly said reaching over and lighting her aunt's cigarette.

"You do know that Henry will kill you when he finds out that you smoke." Melinda said to her cousin.

"It's not so much the fact that she smokes it's what she smokes that he'll kill her for." Patty informed them.

"Here you want a drag ?" Phoebe asked Carly handing her the cigarette.

Carly took a couple of puffs and handed it back just in the nick of time too because Prue and Paige came walking in the room.

"Phoebe what do you think you're doing ?" Prue asked having forgotten what a terror Phoebe had been at that age.

"Smoking what does it look like Prue?" Phoebe asked sharing a look with Carly and Penny.

Paige noticed the look and said "Carly Janice I will tell your brother you were smoking and he and Chris will both a field day with you." she then realized Henry was right this was the child her parents had wished on her.

"Mel and I told you two you were going to get in trouble." Piper said smugly.

"So what happened to the really hot guy that was in the attic ? He said he was grandpa's brother but I'm pretty sure he was lying." Phoebe asked ignoring Piper.

"He's busy and so off limits to you missy." Prue informed her.

"Did you want him Prue too bad cause I saw him first." Phoebe commented

"Phoebe he's off limits because he's too old for you." Paige said which was partially true he was twenty and she was fifteen she didn't have to know he was her nephew.

"Yeah Pheebs he too old for you he's twenty." Carly agreed.

"It's only five years besides Prue you have Andy." Phoebe argued.

"He's also off limits because he's my boyfriend." Mel said hoping she was convincing so Phoebe would drop the subject.

"Yeah that's right he's Mel's boyfriend they've been together for four years." Paige said laying it on thick trying not to laugh.

"Whose been together four years ?" Billie asked entering the room somehow she had managed to get into her demon fighting outfit.

"Henry and Mel." Paige said giving her a look that said go with it.

"Speaking of Hank where is he ?" Billie asked

"In the underworld." Paige said simply.

"Damn I was hoping he could orb me down there I think I found a lead." Billie explained.

"Where are Lilly and Liz ?" Prue asked

"Still at Magic School trying to find more stuff out." Billie said.

"What did you find out Billie ?" Paige asked

"That the only demon that can cause reverse aging like that is a Regression Demon but it normally wears off after a couple of hours the idea is to make the target vulnerable so the demon can take their powers." Billie explained.

"I somehow knew my hunch was right." Prue said

"Yeah but why not try to attack again by now and it's been over two hours and it hasn't worn off." Paige said confused.

"Maybe the demon that attacked you was stronger than normal.' Prue mused

"Could be. Where in the underworld is Henry because I need to go down there too." Billie asked.

"He's in the biggest demonic bar he can find down there. And armed to the teeth." Paige commented wryly.

"Ok I know right where Hank is then I'll go find him. J.D. Williams this is your wife calling get your angel ass to the manor now." Billie stated and then began yelling for her husband.

"What do you need Billie I have a meeting in five minutes ?" J.D. asked annoyed with is wife.

"I need you to orb me to the underworld." Billie said sweetly

"Why can't Hank do it ?" J.D. asked

"He'd already down there and I need to orb close to where he is so I need you to orb me down there and sense for him." Billie explained to her husband.

"Fine let's go I'm not making any promises because he blocks me sometimes." J.D. said.

"Let's just go John." Billie said giving him a look he took a deep breath grabbed her and orbed her where she wanted to go.

"Why couldn't Sam have orbed her Paige ?" Prue asked thinking that would have been much simpler.

"Henry always blocks Sam he can never sense him." Paige explained.

* * *

"Come on Chuck Wyatt C.J. Chris stop orbing and shimmering all over the house." Roman begged Sam was the only one who could keep up with them when they did this Chuck symbolically even held Prue's hand and shimmered her with him.

"Call Paige she can make them stop." Victor suggested

"Paige help me please I'm being tortured by five little kids." Roman called out.

"Roman what the hell is the problem?" Paige asked walking into the kitchen from the living room.

"These kids can orb and shimmer and I can't so Sam has to chase them all around. Make them stop please." Ro pleaded with her.

"Alright kids here's the drill you guys need to be good for Ro or I'll tell Uncle Henry and he won't be happy. Roman is his friend so do what he tells and Uncle Henry will play with you when he comes back." Paige explained to the kids so they would behave. She'd forgotten how much the kids had all always loved Henry.

"Thank you Paige that was getting to be very comical your father isn't as young a whitelighter as he used to be. He's getting too old to chase those kids around." Grams said again taking a dig at Victor.

"Dad why didn't you make them stop you know they listen to you ?" Paige asked Victor knowing how it would piss Grams off.

"Because it was very amusing watching Roman chase them around." Victor said smiling.

"Victor you mean to tell me you had the power to make them stop and you didn't ?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah I could have told them to stop and they might have but that was just a taste of what I got from them when they were growing up." Victor commented.

Prue walked into the room trailed by J.D.

"He was looking for you Paige." Prue said.

"Henry was fine he wanted me to tell you he was ok." J.D. told her.

"Thanks J.D." Paige said thankful that Henry was ok for now.

"J.D. don't you have a meeting today." Victor asked confused.

"Yes but I postponed it for fifteen minutes so now I have to go." J.D. said right before her orbed out again.

* * *

"My liege I still don't know why we don't attack." Ziad complained

"You'll see all in good time." Gorgon replied his plan going perfectly so far.

* * *

"Liz we've been at this for hours and we still haven't found anything solid except for what Billie found." Lilly complained.

"We just have to keep looking if we're going to find material on what happened anywhere it'll be here." Liz replied.

The two girls had spent the last several hours going through book after book on reverse aging but they hadn't fond anything that looked too promising.

"I would really rather if my boyfriend didn't stay two years old forever and since Chuck always acts two that's no big change for him." Lilly ranted.

"Wait Lilly that might be it. What if Chuck and Jake were the targets?" Liz asked thinking she was onto something.

"Why would a demon target Chuck and Jake?" Lilly asked not thinking Liz had gone crazy.

"Because a demon might view them as a threat. I've got it I'll start checking prophecies that have to do with half demons and you stick with this and when we find something we'll call Henry to come get us." Liz said taking charge.

"Great Liz now you sound like a cross between Piper and Paige we've been around the Halliwells entirely too long they're starting to rub off on us." Lilly commented.

"Hey well then I hope you know you're acting a lot like Phoebe right now." Liz said referring to her whining.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Cooper Halliwell being the love of my life now would it ?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"You know what that was such a Chuck comment just look in your books while I look in mine." Liz said shaking her head at one of her best friends.

"Oh God shoot me now if I sound like Chuck." Lilly whined

"Don't worry I think you can live with it if I can." Liz said getting them back on task.

* * *

"So I don't know about you but I'm getting really sick of those Charmed Ones and their brats." Henry said to Billie who was sitting next to him on a barstool he wished Chris was with him this was their thing.

"Yeah I wish someone would put a stop to them but what can you and I do we're just a couple of simple demonic assassins." Billie said laying it on thick.

"Word on the street is that Gorgon and Armes have a plan set in motion right now." a random demon walked up and said to them.

"Oh really tell me more about this plan." Henry said getting down from his barstool pretending to be drunk leaning on Billie for support as he led the demon out of the bar and into a dark cavern.

" I don't know much else just that Gorgon is vying to be the next source and he's up against some nameless demon that nobody knows and he's trying to get the Charmed Ones to do away with him so then he can do away with them And that's all I got." the demon said.

Henry leaned down like he was falling from being drunk and pulled the knife out of his boot and stabbed the demon in the gut causing him to explode.

"Cosmic Taxi back to the manor Aunt Billie I need to report this." Henry said.

"Always Hank you're mom is going to freak." Billie said giving him her hand.

* * *

"Leo demon look out behind you." Henry yelled to his brother-in-law as two demons shimmered in behind him.

"Coop go warn the girls while we fight them off." Leo reasoned

"I'm not leaving you guys." Coop argued as another demon shimmered in behind Henry and knocked him out before shimmering out with him.

Coop was so caught up in watching the same thing happen with Leo that he never noticed the demon that had shimmered in behind him until he was out cold. His last thought was why didn't C.J. come when he'd called him.

* * *

"They've been down there for two hours now Prue where the hell are they ?" Paige asked as she started to pace the attic.

"These things take time Paige I'm sure the they're fine." Prue reassured her baby sister.

"We should have gone with him." Paige argued

"We had to stay here and make potions if he was in trouble he would have called." Prue said.

"Well on the bright side I don't think things can get any worse." Paige said.

"Aunt Paige, Aunt Prue have either one of you seen Penny, Aunt Phoebe, or Carly ?Because they're not any where in the house we checked all over and there gone." Melinda asked hoping the feeling in her gut wasn't right.

"No Mel we haven't seen one of them and I'm convinced that's not a good thing." Paige said mentally cursing herself.

"Way too go Paige I bet you use that phrase again." Prue said a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Mom is about to flip and we haven't even told Grams yet it's only a matter of time before we're all toast." Mel groaned.

Just then Henry and Billie came bounding up the stairs to the attic

"Demon named Gorgon trying to become the source and wants to have us take out his rival so he can kill us and keep all the power himself." Henry said wanting to get it out quickly.

"That and from what I was getting while we were down there they really don't like C.J. and Chuck." Billie added only to get a look from Henry.

"Whose the other demon that wants to be source ?" Paige asked

" That's the part that's fucked up nobody knows." Henry said simply forgetting where he was before he realized what he said.

Paige ignored it like she did anytime anyone of the kids cussed she didn't mind.

"Oh and a demon named Armes works with Gorgon." Billie added something Henry thought was relevant this time.

Henry started sticking his finger in and out of his ear as if to stop it from ringing Paige instantly knew what he was doing.

"Henry what's wrong?" She asked knowing he was either hearing jingling or someone calling.

"I need Carly to orb to Magic School and get Lilly and Liz they're calling me." Henry said simply.

Paige gave Mel a look the said "You tell him he won't kill you.".

They were both spared from having to tell him when his phone rang.

"This is Hank. Oh hey Sarge what's up? " He said answering the phone.

"My sister ? Which one Carly or Charlie?" He asked after listening for a second.

They all watched as the vein in his neck started to pop out as he listened to what his Sgt. said to him.

"Carly and my cousin Penny and a friend of their's and they did what ?" Henry asked beyond pissed.

"Shop lifting. I'll be right there Sarge thanks for the heads up." Henry said trying to calm down.

"Mom Carly, Penny, and apparently Aunt Phoebe got caught shop lifting and now I have to go to the station and get them." Henry said in disgust.

"I'm so going to kill your sister after this is over." Paige told him.

"Mel you and Patty orb to Magic school and see what the girls need I'm going with Henry." Prue said to her niece.

"Aunt Prue trust me you don't want to go with me this isn't going to be pretty." Henry explained to her.

"I know I want to help you chew them out.' Prue explained to him winking.

* * *

"It's about damn time Henry." Lilly complained when she saw the swirl of orbs appear.

"No such luck neither one of us is Henry." Mel said to her cousin's girlfriend.

"Don't mind her Jake hasn't been giving her any. Just orb us back to the manor we think we've got something." Liz said simply.

"First of all that's gross second of all Henry wanted you guys to look up a demon named Gorgon and one named Armes and then we can orb you back." Patty explained.

"Fine but he owes me I'm not even his girlfriend and he treats me this way." Lilly fumed.

"He'll get you out of the next speeding ticket you get which will be soon with the way you drive." Mel said to appease Lilly.

All the girls had to laugh at that one it was very true.

* * *

"Calm down Hank it's just like dad taught you remember never hit a perp when you're mad. Well never try to deal with a sister when you're pissed." Henry said giving himself a pep talk before he got out of the car.

"Henry are you going to kill them if I let you go in there alone?" Prue asked her nephew

"I'll be fine Aunt Prue I won't kill them I like being a cop too much for that." Henry replied as he turned and walked into the station.

Henry walked in to find Carly, Phoebe, and Penny sitting at the two desks that he and Chris shared.. He gave them all a look that could kill before going into his Sgt.'s office.

"Hank come on in." his Sgt. Said kindly

"Sarge what exactly did they steal ?" Henry asked embarrassed by their actions.

"You know the usual teenage things beer and cigarettes." he stated like it was no big thing.

"They know better and I'm sorry Sarge." Henry apologized

"Don't worry about it you're a good cop I know you'll set them right. Now as far as today is concerned they were just here to see Captain Mitchell and since he wasn't in they waited for you to come in off the street." Sarge said giving him a kind look

"Thanks a lot Sarge I owe you." Henry said.

"No thanks required. I was a young cop once too and nice cop took me under his wing and showed me the ropes and then got me this job. That cop's name is Henry Mitchell. Just don't kill those girls Hank I would hate to lose half of the dream team." Sarge said dismissing him.

"Come on ladies lets go get in the car." Henry said walking past his desk and they all followed him out.

"You had to bring my sister ?" Phoebe groaned as Henry forced her into the back seat of his car.

"No she wanted to come to keep me from killing you three. Just what the hell did you think you were doing." Henry said warming to the subject.

"Relax Junior it's not like we hurt anybody." Penny said

"Yeah Junior we really didn't even do anything that bad." Carly chimed in.

"First of all you both know better than to call me Junior I don't like it. Second of all shop lifting is bad enough without you three trying shop lift from a liquor store." Henry fumed.

"Look before you and Prue go all psycho on us let me explain. It was my idea I just brought these two along for the ride." Phoebe said smugly.

"Oh Phoebe that just makes it all better." Prue said sarcastically

"You three are so lucky that Sarge is a good guy and he's not filing a report he left it up to me to deal with you." Henry said trying to stay calm so he could drive.

"I'd much rather stay in jail you can take me back if you want to." Penny snapped at him.

"Penny I'm not taking back to jail as much as I think it would do you some good." Henry said taking his left hand off the wheel and running it through his hair. Damn Aunt Piper was right he really did need a hair cut.

"I'm not sure that you girls grasp the seriousness of what you did." Prue stated knowing that this was the way the Phoebe operated as a teenager.

"Trust me we understand how serious this is. You know when we were walking out of the store and squad car pulled up and they put the cuffs on us. I was aware that it was very serious." Carly shot back at her aunt.

"Carly Janice Matthews watch your mouth and try not to be so much like mom. You know the uniforms that arrested you probably knew me thankfully I go by Halliwell at work. Sarge for real is saving your young asses right now by covering for you." Henry ranted pulling up in front of the manor.

"You know Henry I could tell you the same thing about acting like mom. And forgive me if I embarrassed you. But it's not like you don't break the law when you drink." Carly said defensively.

"Apples and Oranges Carly. I'm a narc it would look strange if I didn't drink every now and then so I get a get out of jail free pass for that. And I'm not embarrassed I'm worried about you ok." Henry yelled as he propelled her towards the manor.

Paige, Grams, and Patty were all standing at the front door when Henry marched the girls in the house followed by Prue.

"No worries Sarge swept it under the rug because their my sister and cousin." Henry said when he saw his mother.

"Henry you have bigger problems to worry about while you were gone a demon attacked and went after Chuck and C.J." Paige informed him and then turned to the girls and said "Big trouble we'll talk later."

"I'm orbing to Magic School and then going back to the underworld this is going to stop now." Henry said fire coming to his eyes.

"Henry come back for me before you go into the underworld I'm going with you." Prue informed him.

He nodded his understanding before orbing out.

"Remind me never to make him mad." Patty said referring to her grandson's scary temper.

"Yeah he got Piper's temper that's for sure." Paige said

"Let's go get to work on some more potions I think the men have the kids under control." Grams said.

* * *

"Here I think I found something worthwhile on Gorgon." Melinda said hoping to get the attention of the other three young women.

"What did you find ?" Liz asked

"It says here that in Gorgon seeking to be the source there is only one way for him to be successful. And that is for two dark creatures who embrace the light and who normally side with good to change sides and join the dark side." Melinda said reading the passage from the book.

"That sounds like something from a Star Wars movie." Lilly commented.

"What book is that Mel?" Liz asked

" A book of prophecies I found in the back of the library." Mel replied.

" I might have something here on Armes. It says he was an associate of an upper level demon that eventually became the source and that a witch managed to corrupt the source when he was still a demon." Patty informed them.

"Now we have something to go on when we find out a little bit more we can take it to Hank Good work Patty." Melinda said happy they were finally getting somewhere.

"I can cross reference that with prophecies about the source." Liz said

"And I'll keep looking up anything I can find about Regression demons that I still haven't really found anything solid on." Lilly said still complaining.

"Oh stop acting like my Aunt Phoebe." Patty said laughing

* * *

"I hope they don't get pissed at me when they find out that I went to the underworld on my own." Henry said to himself as he wondered around the underworld alone.

Henry had orbed himself to his apartment after he left the manor to get more of his demon hunting stuff . He felt a little bad for lying to them he was getting to be as bad as C.J. who was up to something more than he had told them this morning.

_Well mom can kill me later I had to do this alone. Man I really wish Chris was here. _Henry thought to himself as walked around with the crossbow he brought with him strapped to his back.

Henry had been at this for almost an hour now and he knew if he didn't find something soon then he would have to leave and go to Magic School before somebody started to worry about him.

That's when he began hearing voices and looking around the next corner he saw two demons engaged in conversation.

"Krull I gift wrapped those brats for you and you couldn't even dispose of them for me." the first demon said.

"Gorgon I know but I did manage to finish that other job without any problems. The plan is working they'll never expect that attack." Krull assured him.

Upon hearing this Henry orbed out.

"Good work the half whitelighter heard us and we can move forward with our plan." Gorgon laughed evilly.

* * *

Orbs once again swirled in the library at Magic School and this time Henry finally appeared.

"Henry it's seriously about damn time." Lilly said very annoyed with him.

"Mel when I tell you to get ready to blast." Henry said ignoring Lilly.

Just as Henry said this a demon shimmered in behind him and without him telling her to Melinda blew the demon up.

"Good job Mel but we need to get home now. Charlie orb Mel home I'll orb Liz and Lilly." Henry ordered putting an arm around each of his friends and with that they all orbed out.

* * *

Every since the incident with Henry having to pick up Phoebe at the police station all four sisters had been sitting in the attic along with the remaining two teenage Halliwells.

They were all surprised when suddenly Piper changed back into her adult self and then a few minutes later Phoebe did too.

"Paige what the hell happened and why does my mouth taste like a ashtray ?" Phoebe asked coming to her senses.

"Yeah Paige what the hell and what is Prue doing here ?" Piper asked doing a double take when she saw her older sister.

"Well a demon attacked and caused you and Phoebe and all the kids to regress in age you and Phoebe were teenagers and the kids were toddlers. So the elders sent Prue to help." Paige explained.

Henry and the girls orbed into the attic right at that moment.

Henry looked around and saw that his aunts were the right age again and said "Well that hunch worked.".

"You lured a demon to magic school on a hunch ?" Mel asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah and it worked Charlie go see if Chris and the others are back to normal too." Henry said happy with himself.

"Henry you went to the underworld alone ?" Paige asked him seeing red.

"Yes mom but I was fine I turned Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe back didn't I ?" Henry asked with a cocky grin.

"See I told you men can't be trusted with power." Grams said coming into the attic.

"Grams you're here." Phoebe said as statement

"Yes because your children are children again and that hasn't changed thanks to Mr. Hotshot." Grams said starting in on Henry again.

Henry went to open up his mouth to reply but he was rocked with a sharp pain that caused him to double over and fall to the floor.

"Henry what's wrong ?" Paige asked rushing to his side.

"It's dad I think he's hurt." Henry answered through clenched teeth writhing on the floor in pain.

Henry let the pain subside before trying to speak again " And I'm pretty sure Uncle Leo and Uncle Coop are with him and I don't think it's in the underworld because I can sense them." By the time he finished the sentence the pain was pretty much gone so he slowly got to his feet with some aide from Paige.

"You alright Bubba ?" Piper asked him when he had made it to his feet.

"I'm perfect Aunt Piper." Henry assured her.

"What did you girls find out at Magic School?" Paige asked

"We're pretty sure that C.J. and Chuck were the targets especially after what Mel and Patty told us about the demon that attacked them earlier." Liz said

"What about Gorgon and Armes ?" Billie asked walking into the room holding little Chuck who immediately gestured for Henry to take him which he did.

"The prophecy I found about Gorgon said in order for him to become source he needed to dark creatures who fought for the side of good to join him and become evil." Mel explained

"And in what I read it said that Armes was a former associate of the source who was corrupted by a witch when he was still a demon." Patty said coming into the room carrying C.J.

Phoebe walked to her niece and took her only son from her.

"Paige how many demons do we know that were the source of all evil ?" Prue asked going somewhere only Paige could find with that question.

"Just one who was corrupted by a witch while he was still a demon." Paige answered knowing where Prue was going.

"Cole." they both said at exactly the same time.

"Cole will not take my son from me." Phoebe said forcefully

"Pheebs you know that me and Paige and Prue and even Grams won't let anything happen to him or Chuck not on our watch." Piper reassured her.

"What do we do about the guys ?" Paige asked worried about her husband.

"I say we find the uncles first then we go after the demon that turned the kids." Henry suggested.

"He has a point the guys are in more danger than the kids are right now. So we could scry for them." Piper said siding with Henry.

"Piper first of all you always side with him. Second of all we have nothing of theirs to scry with." Phoebe said dejectedly.

"Not true we have our wedding rings that should be good enough." Paige stated.

"You've got better than that." Henry said

"What else do we have that could be better than our wedding rings?" Phoebe asked

Henry walked to his aunt and traded her Chuck for Little Coop. "Come on Coop let's go scry for your daddy you'll work better than a wedding ring any day." Henry told him as he found a scrying crystal and a map.

"For once I'm in complete agreement with my great-grandson he's right the kids are the key to finding them." Grams said as she ushered the kids and her daughter into the attic ahead of her.

"Henry give me your cousin and take a break." Patty said to her grandson who did as he was told.

"Now what you girls should do is pick the child that has the strongest bond their father and use them to scry." Grams instructed.

"Which means Aunt Piper you should use Wy and Mel, Aunt Phoebe should use C.J. and Prue , and Mom you should use the girls." Henry suggested

"Henry mom should use you, you're the one that knew dad was missing not me or Patty." Carly said talking for the first time since he had orbed back in she was still mad at him after all.

"She's right Bubba come here and help me find your dad." Paige said to him he walked over to where his mom was standing .

"How does this work Grams ?" Phoebe asked when they all had the kids that they needed.

"Just have them hold hands and be sure one of them holds your hand other than that it's just like normal scrying." Grams explained.

Using three separate maps and crystals all three sisters joined hands with their children and began scrying for their husbands.

"Henry is in a warehouse down on the waterfront." Paige announced first.

"So is Leo." Piper said a second later

"Same goes for Coop." Phoebe chimed in

"Just a suggestion but maybe me, Ro and Aunt Prue should go find dad, Aunt Piper and Mom should look for Uncle Leo, and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Billie should find Uncle Coop." Henry said hoping they would follow his plan.

"Sounds good to me." Roman said coming in the attic he had just gotten off of work he still had his chef's jacket on.

"Ro you went to work ? While we had to search through all those books." Lilly asked her brother pissed off that he had got to take a break.

"Yeah the head chef is still out I had to go in or the kitchen would have gone to hell. And besides Piper would have killed me for not going in." Roman ranted

"Ok you two focus please." Prue yelled at them

"What's the plan ?" Phoebe asked

"The kids are going to stay here with mom, grams, dad, Sam and all of the girls. And then we're going to divide and conquer." Piper said

"Mom I want to go with you." Melinda said

"No Mel you can't you need to stay here you have the most useful power in case a demon attacks." Paige explained to her.

"Here Mel take this." Henry said handing her his crossbow and then he explained "The arrow heads are tipped in the most powerful vanquishing potion we have the one mom made that dyed her hair red. It works kinda like a darklighter's arrow but it's harmless to you just watch it around Chuck and little Coop."

"How do you shoot it Henry ?" Melinda asked him

Henry cocked the arrow back for her and said "Now all you have to do is pull the trigger."

"Hank when all this is over we are seriously going to have a huge fucking talk about all your weapons." Paige said to him forgetting all the little kids in the room.

"Paige watch your mouth there's five kids in this attic." Piper admonished and then turned to Henry "You got a crossbow for me Hank?" she asked.

"No not on me but I've got throwing stars if you want those." He offered taking them out of his back pocket.

"Matthews I'll take those." Roman said taking the stars from him.

"Just make sure I get them back Nicolae." Henry retorted.

* * *

"Where is Uncle Henry at I thought you could sense him ?" Roman complained

"He's on this floor somewhere we just have to keep looking." Henry said Roman driving him crazy.

"Shh be quiet you two I think I hear something." Prue said and they stopped and listened.

"Paige, Hank, Wyatt, Chris, Carly, somebody. What use is it having a wife and two kids and two nephews who are whitelighters if they don't come when you call ?" a voice called out to no one.

"But then again when you have a son who gave his dog your name why would you expect him to come when you called?" the same voice said

"That's Big Henry alright he's pissed about that dog's name." Roman said trying to stifle a laugh

Hank shot him a look that said "I told you so." as he stifled a laugh of his own.

They walked down a long corridor and turned a corner and they saw Big Henry chained to the wall.

"Well shit Bubba it took you fucking long enough." Henry said greeting his son.

"How are we going to get him out of his shackles ?" Prue asked it wasn't like they had Piper with them who could just blow the lock up and Hank couldn't control that power yet.

"Just like this." Hank said pulling the knife out of his boot and using it to pick the lock and open it.

* * *

"Leo thank God you're ok." Piper said as she walked in the room that held her husband he was also chained to the wall.

"Hey don't count me out we've been through worse than this before." Leo replied giving her a weak smile.

"Leo do you know what demon did this to you ?" Paige asked still worried about her own husband

"I don't have a clue Paige all I know is a bunch of demons just came out of nowhere and blind sided us." Leo explained

"Ok Paige let's get him out of here." Piper said

* * *

"Phoebe why didn't that boy of mine come when I called him ?" Coop asked perplexed as Phoebe and Billie freed him from his chains.

"Coop it's a long story." Billie answered for her.

"Coop you up to hearting us home ?" Phoebe asked

"Of course I am." Coop said smiling.

* * *

"What is taking everybody else so long maybe I should go back for them." Hank fumed as he paced the living room.

"Hank calm down it's only been five minutes their fine." Henry said from the couch where he sat with Wyatt and Chris on his lap.

"That's not Hank Uncle Henry he's younger than I am." Chris said knowing there was no way the grown man standing before him was his cousin.

Just then a bright pink light and a swirl of orbs appeared in the living room.

"Daddy." Wyatt and Chris yelled running to Leo when they saw him.

"Hey boys." Leo said picking them both up and hugging them.

Coop was greeted in a similar fashion by his son and daughter.

"Hi my babies." Coop said scooping them up in his strong arms.

Chuck had been in Hank's arms but he switched to Henry the minute Wyatt and Chris left him and Henry just let the boy snuggle into him.

"So I'll ask why are the kids babies again ?" Leo asked the girls.

"A regression demon did it to them and it also got me and Piper." Phoebe explained.

"If your back to normal why aren't the kids ?" Leo asked

"What we think happen is one demon somehow got infused with the power of another one and then those powers were enhanced." Melinda explained coming down the stairs.

"We found the regression demon you vanquished in the book Hank but I think it wasn't the right one. We think it's one by the name of Ziad he was mentioned in one of the prophecies having to do with Gorgon." Lilly explained excited t hat she finally found something.

"Ask the girls how many books they had to look in to find that." Grams said finally coming into the room.

"It took a few ok Grams give us a break." Patty said.

"How did you guys know we were missing ?" Henry asked defusing any situation with grams .

"Your son knew apparently your calls were blocked but you two share a strong bond so he could feel your pain and he knew something wasn't right." Paige explained to her husband leaning in and kissing him "Don't ever scare me like that again." she commanded him.

"Did you guys happen to hear the name of the demon that ordered this ?" Hank asked in his cop mode.

"No." all three guys answered in unison.

"And for all our sakes turn the cop mode off Bubba. And where did you learn to pick a lock ?" Henry joked.

"Aunt Phoebe taught me when I was twelve." Hank said smirking

"And your trip to get her at the police station surprised you ?" Prue asked

"No it just irritated me." he answered truthfully

"Us four sisters, Hank, Roman and Billie are going to the underworld to find Ziad to change the kids back. And you guys can watch your kids." Piper said taking charge.

"There is one catch to this it can take an hour after Ziad is taken care of for them to turn back to normal." Liz explained.

"Hey wait a minute I got arrested ?" Phoebe asked shocked

"Now is so not the time Pheebs." Paige stressed

"I'll personally explain later." Hank said.

"Hank here's your crossbow back." Melinda said handing it to him.

Hank took it and handed it too his dad and said "Your almost as good a shot as I am or I wouldn't let you have this. If any demon comes just shot them with this and it will be the end of them."

"I'm not even going to ask Hank." Henry said taking the crossbow.

"Don't even get me started on his many weapons." Paige commented dryly.

"How do we get rid of Ziad ?" Piper asked

"You just need a strong potion." Grams answered.

"That's it I could have killed the damn demon with my crossbow already if I had known who it was." Hank fumed.

"What's the plan for when we go down there ?" Phoebe asked

"Run around like chickens with our heads cut off looking for the damn demon." Hank commented.

"Junior that's not helping anybody right now." Sam said coming into the room.

"Forget going to the underworld let's summon the bastard then someone can orb his nads into outer space for being such a pain in the ass." Roman suggested.

"Oh yeah Nicolae that's a great idea that one always works why didn't we think of that one sooner. I swear you're such a dork sometimes." Hank shot back at him.

"Oh yeah and your plans always work so much better Matthews shoot, shoot some more then when everybody is dead try to ask a question." Ro countered

"That is enough out of both of you. It's not getting us anywhere." Piper said.

"Now does anybody have any helpful suggestions?" Paige asked her eyebrow arched

"Ok my last idea try a summoning spell." Hank said hoping to appease Grams.

"That doesn't always work." Phoebe said flatly

"Me and Hank can always try what we did earlier." Billie suggested

"That could work but we could put a little bait in this trap." Hank said the wheels in his mind going a hundred miles a minute.

"What exactly did you have in mind Hank ? Not that I'm going to like it." Paige commented

"Well whitelighters can glamour right ?" Hank asked knowing the answer

"I know where you're going with this Matthews and I like it." Roman said following his thought process.

"Explain to the rest of us what he's onto then Roman." Phoebe losing patience with Hank.

"Simple Uncle J.D. and Sam have the power to glamour so they could turn into little Coop and Chuck and we could pretend to be bounty hunters bringing them in." Hank suggested.

"That's your and Chris's favorite plan and it always works but I think you need to give it a rest son. Try a new plan then if that doesn't work you have a plan B." Big Henry said trying to be helpful

When Paige saw the dejected look that crossed her son's face she shot her husband a warning look and he backed down.

"Bubba your dad is right give that plan a rest and we'll think of a new one." Piper said sweetly.

Hank just threw himself on the couch beside his dad and sighed this was taking one hell of a toll on him. He needed Chris and badly.

" A different version of the plan will work perfectly." Paige announced excitedly

"How so ?" Phoebe asked

"The demon missed his targets twice he had to of he missed me and Hank. So maybe if we orb down and start yelling and antagonizing him maybe he will get cocky and come out." Paige threw out there.

"That just might work and if not we try to summon him." Piper said liking this new plan.

"We now know where Hank gets his though process from." Phoebe said chuckling a bit.

"I don't want to hear about my kid being like me until you hear what your kid did today." Paige told Phoebe.

"No time to talk about that now we have a demon to vanquish." Prue said not wanting to get into that.

"Ok everybody grab someone who can orb and let's go." Piper ordered.

* * *

Seven people appeared in a dark cavern in the underworld.

"Here looks like as good a place as any." Billie said all the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Paige, Bubba this is your show we're just here for backup." Piper stated.

"Hey Ziad I don't think you did such a good job the first time around you want to come here and try again." Paige yelled

"Yo Ziad my great-grandmother has better aim than you and she's been dead for awhile." Henry shouted

"What is the big bad demon scared of a few witches ?" Paige asked the otherwise empty cave.

"That's it now I'm unleashing the big guns." Henry said and then went on "Alright Ziad this is how we're gonna play this and remember you chose the rules. You ain't nothing but a pussy ass wet rag that ain't fucking demon enough to even try to finish the job he started. I'm giving you a free shot you fucking pussy ass motherfucker. You bring your limp dick having ass here right now and I let you hit me with your damn energy ball. And then I'll still be too much of a real man for you sissy ass to take on." he had used just about every dirty phrase that came to his mind at that moment.

"In front of your mom and the aunts Matthews ?" Roman asked his mouth wide open.

Henry did not have time to answer him before Ziad shimmered in.

"All you had to do was ask if you wanted me to come here." Ziad said making his grand entrance.

"What was your purpose in turning us into kids ?" Piper asked her fingers flexing

"Ah but I let you in on the master plan this early it's no fun maybe later." the demon taunted

"Too bad your evil ass won't be around later." Henry said and Roman threw a potion at the demon causing him to explode.

"Bout damn time Roman James good god if your that slow I shutter to think how my kitchen got run at dinner last night." Piper admonished him.

"I run a kitchen just fine thank you very much Aunt Piper." Roman shot back at her.

"The most important question is Henry Victor where did you learn to talk like that ?" Paige asked in mock seriousness.

"Don't knock it, it worked." Henry said shrugging sheepishly

"He learned from you Paige you don't have an edit button for your mouth." Piper observed causing everyone to laugh because they knew Paige cussed like a sailor.

* * *

"So now let's see we have a lot more to address today than we did yesterday morning ." Piper said as she addressed the group in front of her.

The kids had been back to normal for an hour now and they had also sent all the dead relatives back into the afterlife. The only difference today was that the dads were at Piper's meeting because they wanted to keep them close.

"Let's start with Carly, Penny, and Phoebe." Paige suggested.

"Ok Paige go for it I was out of commission when that happened." Piper said

"Carly Janice and Penelope Marie I want to know just what the hell you two were thinking shoplifting from the liquor store." Paige demanded of her daughter and niece.

"Aunt Phoebe stole the stuff we were just along for the ride." Carly defended

"Yeah we didn't actually do anything." Penny said agreeing with he cousin.

"That is true but you guys knew she was under a spell and not to let her steal things. If it wasn't for Sarge you guys would be in a world of shit right now." Henry said still aggravated with them.

"Wait I went on a shoplifting spree with those two and got arrested ?" Phoebe asked hoping they were wrong.

"Yeah that's what happened and then me and Aunt Prue went down to the station to get you guys and you were a handful." Henry informed her

"Of course you brought Prue she would have wanted to kill me. What the hell were you girls thinking?" Phoebe asked her daughter and niece.

"Phoebe if you and Paige don't mind I think I'd like to handle this one." Big Henry chimed in this being his area of specialty. Both women nodded their acceptance of this offer and he continued "Ok no big standard lecture girls you know what you did was wrong so for the next week you're going to find out what it's like to be a parolee. I will be your parol officer it will be so much fun. Oh and no arguments or I unleash Hank and Chris on two." as he said this a smile lit up his face.

The girls could only groan in resignation.

"Now Henry Victor it's your turn." Paige said pointing at her only son. "For starters don't ever throw yourself in the way of an energy ball for me again. Secondly where did you get all your weapons ?" she asked

"Mom I couldn't let the damn demon kill you. Secondly I have an assortment of weapons because I never know when I gonna need one of them to kill a demon as you know spells and potions don't always work so I'm prepared." Hank explained.

"Now for the very important part where did you learn to cuss like that ? It was quite impressive." Paige asked a little proud of him

"Ma I'm a narc I have to say worse than that all of the time." Hank laughed

"Now on to Cooper and Charles." Phoebe said with steel in her voice.

"Oh good I'm not too late to rip into them both." Derek Bradford said walking in the side door.

"Start from the top you two." Piper ordered

"It's like this I was attacked by a demon last week and I went in the underworld after him. Well I managed to get myself taken hostage by the same demon." C.J. explained again and it was not getting any easier.

"He had told me that he was going in the underworld to track a demon so when I didn't hear from him for a day I went in to look for him and it took me until Friday morning to find him and fight the demon off that took him. He made me promise not to tell you guys what he was up to so I didn't." Chuck said bowing his head when he saw the look his dad gave him.

Wyatt and Derek both had fire in their eyes but it was Derek that spoke first.

"Charles Derek Bradford you've done some dumb shit in your life but this one takes the cake. You both could have been killed you know damn well you should have marched your ass right over here and told someone oh how I wish you still lived at home because I swear I would love to ground you right now. But wait Cooper you're not innocent either you need to stop and think sometimes and that goes for both of you." Derek ranted he was the male version of Piper.

Both boys just bowed their heads and looked at the floor hoping to disappear.

"Derek is right boys you could have been turned or worse you could have been killed. Everybody loves both of you very much. Derek also makes a very valid point Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr you are so grounded Charles you're moving to my house for a week because I'm grounding you too." Phoebe raged.

Now both looked to Coop, Henry, and Leo to save them.

"Sorry boys we can't save you this time you deserve it I'm with Phoebe all the way." Coop said wanting to cry he had not raised that boy to be a bonehead.

"Thank you Phoebe." Derek exclaimed loving her idea.

"Fine I get my stuff and come over tonight I have to work tonight." Chuck sighed in defeat.

Piper knew that was a lie but she let him go because she knew whatever he had to take care of was important.

"Problem solved can me and Hank please go home and go to sleep?" Chris begged.

"Chris you got a nap in don't complain I didn't get that and I had to listen to Grams insult me. Not to forget I got to go get my aunt at the police station." Hank shot at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that Phoebe you can be grounded too." Paige said playfully.

"I was under a spell." Phoebe said in her defense.

"No you were a bad kid." Piper countered.

Then something occurred to Chuck "Hey the girls stole and they don't get grounded why do we ?" he whined and that earned him a slap on the back of the head from Derek.

"Because you two almost got yourselves killed that's why." Piper answered.

This caused any protest C.J. had to die on his lips.

"Chris, Prue, Wyatt, and Hank you guys go home and get some sleep work can wait today." Paige ordered.

"If your need us to stay and help go through books of prophecies we can." Wyatt volunteered himself and the other three.

"No it's ok Wy you guys go home Hank and Chris need to sleep. Hank has been up almost 48 hours just go home." Piper instructed.

"Hank is not going anywhere he sleeping right now." Chris said pointing over to where Hank was sound asleep at the kitchen table.

"Uncle Henry he's your son you wake him up." Prue said knowing it was dangerous to wake him when he had that gun on his hip.

"I'm not sleeping , I just sat down for a minute. I can help" Hank argued sleepily getting to his feet.

"Home now all four of you Chuck and C.J. can go through books if need be not today though we're all taking a break be back here for dinner all of you. That means Chuck, Roman, Lilly, and Liz too." Piper instructed.

Chris and Henry orbed Prue home while Wyatt orbed the other three home.

* * *

C.J. sat on the couch in the living room of the condo he had called home his entire life. He was watching the baseball game on tv. But he couldn't have told anyone who asked him who was playing or who was even winning for that matter. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when his dad walked in and sat down next to him. He was pulled out of his mind when Coop spoke.

"Hey you how you holding up ?" he asked putting a protective arm around his son.

"Fine I was just thinking about things." C.J. said

"What things ? Coop you know you trust me and tell me things." Coop said reassuring him

"About how I should just move out if mom is going to ground me all the time." C.J. replied laughing.

"She's only doing it to protect you son. You know as well as I do that you're half demon and half witch. But it's not just any demon and witch your mom and Cole are both very powerful so to any demon turning you evil would really work for them but so would killing you. I'm glad you thought you could go to Chuck but I need you trust mom and me enough to come to us we will help." Coop said trying to get through to him.

"Alright dad the next time I get into trouble I will come to you or mom. It's just some things that have to do with my demon half are hard for me to tell you." C.J. said.

"Things like what ?" Coop asked concern clouding his face.

"_Dad this is hard for me but here it goes. For the last six months demonic bounty hunters have been coming after me and I don't know why. You can't tell mom not just yet because I'm so close to finding out what they want."_ Was what C.J. wanted to say he was tired of lying especially to his dad.

But instead what he said was "Just things dad it's nothing to worry about I just have to be really careful and not let my demonic half take me over."

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell II you know that me and mom will never let that happen to you. You're as much of a Cupid as me or any one of your sisters and you're a good man son always remember that." Coop said pulling him into a bear hug.

"Thanks dad." C.J. said allowing his father to hold him close and kiss him on the head.

_soon if these flashes and attacks that follow them get any worse I'll tell them but until then there is no sense in worrying them. _C.J. thought as he hugged his father back.

* * *

Paige orbed into the hallway outside the door of Chuck's apartment and debated on whether she should knock or orb in. "Eh what the hell this is Chuck I'll try the door knob first." she said to herself as she turned the doorknob and the door swung open.

The sight that greeted Paige when she stepped into his living room caused a small grin to come to her face not wanting to see to much she cleared her throat and said "Chuck you really need to lock that door anybody could just walk in here and see anything."

" Paige hi." Chuck said his voice rasing three octaves trying to sound innocent.

"Aunt Paige what are you doing here ?" Prue asked her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Now do you want to tell me again how you have nothing going on with anybody ?" Paige asked teasing her niece.

"Now I know why Henry and Chris pulled guns on you." Chuck said getting brave

"Aunt Paige if we could keep this from my mom it would be good." Prue said

"Oh trust me my lips are sealed I won't say anything to anyone. I want you both to know you have my blessing but Wyatt might try to vanquish you Chuck." Paige assured them.

"Trust me Paige I know." Chuck groaned.

* * *

All three sisters sat in their usual booth at P3 with all their husbands in tow.

"Well I guess this recent spike in demonic activity means that our break is over." Phoebe observed.

"We can handle it I just hope the kids are able to." Piper said.

"We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Paige mused.

"Let me be the first to tell you that those kids are all strong and stubborn they'll be able to handle it." Leo assured them.

"We don't have to worry too much about them they all take care of each other. And apparently our grown kids live in the safest apartment in the world thanks to Henry's arsenal." Coop said chuckling.

"All the kids are prepared for this we gave them a normal childhood but they all have a very good handle on their powers especially the ones who can orb they seem to abuse that ability." Henry said trying to keep the mod light.

"Don't mind my husband he's only jealous because he can't orb. But the guys are right the kids will stick together. And besides that they will always have us." Paige said with a smile.

-End-

* * *

With

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine - Victor Webster

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Camilla Belle

Penny Halliwell- Emily Osment

Carly Matthews- Demi Lovato

Patty Matthews - Selena Gomez

Special Apperances

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder - Scott Jaeck

Patty Halliwell- Finola Hughes

Penny Halliwell- Jennifer Rhodes

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Billie Jenkins - Kaley Cuoco

J.D. Williams- Jay Kenneth Johnson

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

And

Sarge- Eddie Cahill

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you would like to see


End file.
